


The Sound of Austria

by AnaJo_Skylark



Series: Capital Series: Side Stories [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Deaf Character, F/M, References to Depression, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-01-04 02:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 35,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12159879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaJo_Skylark/pseuds/AnaJo_Skylark
Summary: Years of solitude and silence gave Delilah Szarka a peace of mind that most would never imagine having. But for her, it was rewarding. For in it, she found herself in the regal world of Austria, and with it was him. Wonder and curiosity came to reality when she is moved from Hungary to Austria just for her to realize that her dreams were more than she thought.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another short off the Capital Series. All rights and reserves belong to their proper owners.

Colorful lights flashed and flickered as muffled voices came to her, her body numb and still as she felt something drip on her only to change to the damningly bright white room, the doctors and nurses conversing with her grandparents once more as she turned the volume up upon the TV only for her world to shatter with reality as the sudden vibrations tickled her foot awake.

 

Delilah's head shot up as the final bell called the end of the day for her and the students. She didn't notice that she had dozed off grading the papers before her as students shuffled out of the familiar classroom. Shaking her head, she tried to focus back on the papers as her memories flooded her mind as a small cramp claimed her side.

"Just wait it out." she thought to herself.

Tidying up her desk and filing papers away, she made her way out of the building as multiple students and staff waved her goodbye and to have a pleasant evening as she gave them the same. It was days like this where her mind was running rampant and gloomy on the past that her coworkers and students gave her that uplift she needed. It broke her heart a little that it was her last day there in the humble school. And now, she'd have to start all over again.

Once outside, she saw her grandfather waiting for her, car door open wide as he smiled at her. She was thankful for the two of them, more than anything since that night. Once inside, he gave her a gentle kiss and started the car. "How was your day?"

"It was good, nagypapa." she smiled at him, "How is nagymama? Still running around?"

She saw him laugh, "That she is. She doesn't want her granddaughter to leave."

"I know. But it is for the best." Delilah told him, "Many more opportunities to teach multiple children and adults."

She saw a small tear stray his eyes as he looked at her, "Your mother and father would be so proud of you."

The thought of her parents made her heart sink, he was right, they would be proud of her and how far she had come in this demanding world. She was gifted as some would say; literature and arts a fine hobby for herself as she was able to teach multiple languages in sign. Yes, they truly would be. 

The familiar home came to sight as she saw her grandmother bustling around within the home, catching her eye as they pulled in. Delilah was barely a moment out of the car as her grandmother's arms came around her.

"Szia my grandchild!"

"Szia nagymama." she hugged the woman, "What is tonight?"

"Gulyás és pogácsa." she replied as they entered the quaint home.

Delilah didn't have to go far to smell the delicious foods in the kitchen, making her mouth water as she set her things down. After helping set everything up, she sat before them as they dove into the meal, speaking about what came to mind and how much different things would be once she was gone.

"You make it seem like I'm disappearing forever nagymama." she stated.

"I know but it feels that way. We've had you since you were twelve sweetheart, it's going to be lonely without you here."

"What about me?" her grandfather asked.

"I married you ass, I'm stuck with you."

Delilah chuckled at the two of them as they spoke quickly to one another. She gave up trying to figure out what they were saying and focused on her meal as the strange leathery wood smell came to her. She tried to focus on the scent just to have her eyes flutter shut and see the two women before her. Such pose and regal attire donned the two women as they flashed at different point before her eyes. Then he was there. The grand piano before him as his hands graces the ivory and ebony keys, the vibrations of the beautiful piece rumbled the floor as she stepped closer to him, having that wonderful scent hit her once more just to feel someone knock on the table before her.

Shooting her eyes open, Delilah found her grandparents staring at her in worry and awe. 

"Oh, bocsánat."

"Delilah." her grandmother's hand came to hers, "Did you see them again?"

She was silent to the question. After the accident, the vision of the women and man grew more and more, doctors rubbed it off as head trauma trying to make light of the situation with something happier, yet deep in her heart she knew it was something more.

Her grandfather rapped his knuckles on the table, gaining her gaze, "I don't think it's what the doctors said."

Her grandmother nodded with him as he moved to the other side of the room. Before long, he came back and placed two books before her, ones she had seen within her years of school.

"When you told us about them, the women, we went looking after you described them to us when you were younger." he said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"We thought it may fade but when we realize that it just grew we knew there was something more." her grandmother added, "I think you should read about these women and see what you can find out since you dream of them."

Delilah was shocked that her grandparents went that far, most believe the accident messed with her head or that she was just crazy, but they seemed to have hope that it was more than that. Glancing back down, she read the titles of the biographies before her as the women flashed before her eyes once more. Maria Theresa, Bertha von Suttner, and Anna Freud laid before her as the women seemed to smile at her. 

How? How on earth could she be seeing these women before her eyes, she never met them, they were all gone by the time she was even thought of yet every vision she had was fully of them. And him.

"You are a strong young woman Delilah, we know you can do this." he hugged her.

"We believe you will have so much closer there." her grandmother squeezed her hand, "It will be hard to let you go but you need this. You need to spread your wings and fly."

Delilah wasn't sure what to think or do as she looked at them both and the books, it seemed surreal that it was happening but it was. Tomorrow she would be riding up to Vienna and starting her new life without them, it was daunting really yet something in her was saying it was the right thing to do.

Looking at them both, she smiled as tears slowly fell, "Thank you for everything. I promise to do what I need and get my answers in Austria."


	2. Chapter 2

Silence. In this place, it wasn't a good sign. Roderich roamed the halls of the large building in Vienna, waiting to hear the bickering of nations. It was a constant he was used to, from Antonio picking on Lovino, Gilbert getting into trouble with Mathias and Alfred, to the disagreements of politics; it was inevitable. Yet at the same time, things have slowed, changed slightly, which he wasn't sure if he was ok with or not.

He was quite fine with how things had been, his usual days drifting within each other, yet when the knowledge of the capitals came about, it set off a frenzy of questions and more in his head. It was hard to believe that the sweet American brunette they helped almost two years ago was now Paris and taming the flamboyant man. The same was for Lily, Amber, and Juliet. Four capitals and four little cities, well five after Francis announced the news. It was good, heartwarming to see them all have the lives most dreamed, yet he wasn't sure what he wanted anymore.

Laughter caught his ears as bickering followed behind. Curiosity got to the best of him as he rounded the corner, seeing the large room the women claimed as they spoke to one another.

"I'm telling you, you're absolutely crazy Brie." Juliet scolded the woman.

"Come now, I'm quite sane and it's not bad. Francis and I want a big family." Brie replied.

"A bit too soon my dear. Jacque is barely a year old and you're having another." Juliet let out as she pointed her finger at Lily and Amber, "Be like them and behave."

Laughter filled the room as Lily and Amber looked at one another just for Lily to sigh, "Behaving isn't really in our vocabulary."

"More like naked twister in the sheets." Amber joked having the room going harder.

Roderich sighed and shook his head at the women, letting them be as the world around them seemed to be with easy. Suddenly his legs faltered as something ran into him. Looking behind him he found the little blonde head of Liberty looking up at him.

"Libby, watch what you are doing." Amber chided her, "Say you're sorry to Mr. Roderich."

"I sorry." She said to him as her blue eyes have a sign of upset.

"It's alright little one." he replied petting her hair, "It was an accident. But pay attention, it might happen again if you don't."

"Ok, Mr. Roderich." the little girl flew past him and into her mother's arms.

"Roderich, you don't happen to see Alexei out there, do you?" Lily asked him.

Looking around, he saw the little boy hiding behind a pillar as Natalia pretended to look for him just to hear him squeal in delight as she grabbed him, "He's playing with Natalia."

"Oh good."

"Either she calmed down after you and Ivan married or she just sees a mini Ivan in Alexei." Brie laughed.

"It's a bit of both." was Lily's reply.

Roderich shook his head at the women as he made his way back to his office, the need to relieve his stress upon the piano growing deeper.

"Wait Roderich!" he heard one of them yell.

Turning around, he saw Brie making her way over to him, folding her arms as she stood before him, "Hey I want to talk to you quick."

"Sure, you know you don't have to ask. Oh, and congratulations by the way." he gave her a small smile.

"Oh merci. The bigger the better non?" she chuckled, "Anyway I was wondering, when did you see Eliza last?"

That was odd from her, "About a week or so ago. Genesis has us busy."

"I'm aware, Francis is barely out of his office anymore due to them." she nodded over the factor of the group, "I'm asking for, I don't know, she seems...different."

"Different?"

"Oui, not like the Eliza I remember when I came to France and had you two around. She seems to have distanced herself from everyone. I thought the war and such was the reason but the more I look at her, it seems that there is something else there."

Roderich was puzzled, he had spoken with Eliza when the Hungarian and Austrian military were trying to figure out a plan to guard the borders together and then she seemed fine. A little tired but fine.

"I thought it was me at first, but according to Vlad and a few others, she had grown apart from the normal things she does." Brie continued, "I don't know what it is but it's starting to worry me. If anyone could get to her better than me, it would be you. I'd ask the Beilschmidt's but both are in their own world of worry and Vash is as neutral as ever. Lili may be able to get somewhere but no one can do it like you. She trusts you Roderich."

He stood there in wonder of the woman, pondering on the facts that were laid before him. With a simple nod, he agreed, "I'll speak with Eliza in a moment. I'm heading to my office anyway."

"Danke Roddy."

"You know I only let you get away with that right? And De rein." He gave her a small grin.

"Très bien, and just like Alfred lets me call him Alfie." she said walking back to the girls.

"Brie?"

"Oui?"

He glanced down at her barely visible bump, "What are you hoping for?"

She glanced down, a motherly smile caressing her face, "We want a surprise this time, but something tells me it's a girl this time."

"Trying to outweigh the men in your home?"

"More like keep Francis worried when they are older." she smiled walking back to the room.

Once she was out of sight, he made his way to his office, wondering what was going on around him that he had somehow been blind to. Eliza had been acting strange? He hadn't noticed anything but it would've been hard to since Genesis decided to fully show themselves and make a war with them all, he was stuck in his office more and more and barely had a moment for himself. It worried him, Eliza wasn't one not to voice her opinion nor get herself involved with war issues. She was always vocal and ready to jump onto it, had been that way for as long as he could remember before she lived with him and Feliciano when he was small. But for her to be silent and reserved, was just uncalled for.

The familiar dark oak door came to view only for him to pause. He knew he closed it when he left it, so why was it open now? Pushing it open, he found it bare and untouched. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary until he looked over to the windows, there he saw the reason why. She was sitting there, staring blankly out at the world as the files of today's meeting sat at her feet.

"Eliza?"

Her green eyes met his as he finally saw what Brie was speaking of. She seemed hollow, distant, so far out of touch from everyone that if someone touched her just lightly she would crumble into nothing.

"Oh, sorry Roderich, I didn't mean to intrude."

"Eliza." he walked over to her, worry filling his mind, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing darling."

Darling? She rarely called him darling unless something was bothering her. By her side, he took her hand, brushing his thumb over her knuckles trying his best to have her look at him.

"Elizaveta, I have been with you for years that most cannot fathom. You are a dear friend, lover, and more. I know when you are hiding something and this is one of them. Bitte, tell me what's wrong." 

A small smile creased her cheeks, "You know me well."

"That I do. And not just me are seeing you like this, so please Eliza."

A small sigh left her, "There's a lot on my mind Roderich."

He waited, his hand still with hers and it was there he noticed something off. The normal grip she would give him was no longer there, she just rested her hand in his, as if she was doing so to please him.

"If you think it's the war, that's far from truth. I'm thinking much farther than the war." she said to him, "There's just so many questions there that seems to have no answer for them no matter how I look at it."

"Then why not speak about-"

"And be looked down on? No." she interrupted, "I think it is something we both should be looking at."

Him too? About what?

"Have you...have...well, I just might as well say it, have you thought of your capital?"

That shocked him. She turned to look at him as he sat there dumbfounded, unsure of what to think or say at that moment. He really hadn't thought of a capital, someone dreaming or living the lives of the people of his nation.

"Your silence was always an answer Roderich." she gave a weak smile, her gaze turning back to the life outside, "I have. I have a feeling it is coming sooner than planned. That it's going to hit every nation alive."

"That is preposterous Eliza." he said shaking his head at her, "There isn't enough to prove that-"

"Ottawa has been believed to be found and Lien said she has found Hanoi and is waiting for his change to come. She has pulled herself away from any meetings coming until then. Even Monique seems to have found someone close to hers as well." Eliza explained, "You may think it's preposterous, but I believe it is coming faster than we planned."

Roderich wasn't sure what to say as her hand pulled free from his own, his mind tried to grasp on what was being said. Moving to the desk, he tried to focus on his thoughts, wondering what was hidden in her words.

"What are you saying Eliza?"

"What do you mean?"

He turned back to her, "You say that I am wrong. That capitals for us are coming faster than believed. Why are you saying that?"

"Isn't it obvious?" she said, removing herself from the windowsill, "What happened with Brie was amazing, yes I would be the first to agree. It was strange and amazing that it happened. But when Lily and Amber and Juliet came to the picture things started to unwind from the normal life we had. Now more men and women are coming to surface, dreaming of historical people of nations and yet you seem not to see the picture at hand."

"We cannot be certain-"

"Of course we're certain!" she shouted at him, "Look around you. There are capitals coming in and cities being born. We cannot stop the inevitable no matter how we want to. Why do you seem to not get that? One day you and I will have-"

"There is no capital for me." he bluntly stated.

"You cannot be certain Roderich."

"I do not believe that there is one. The thought itself never crossed my mind."

"Now you are full of shit."

"That's not very lady-like."

"Fuck lady-like, you've seen me naked, there's nothing more lady there." the anger seeped out of her, "Vienna and Budapest will be here one day, so what then?"

His legs moved before he realized it and found himself barely and inch away from Elizaveta, "I will believe in a capital for either of us when I see it."

"Then you are living in denial Roderich." Eliza pressed by him as she made her way to the door, "I believe you should start thinking about it. Keeping your head up your ass will not change the facts."

Before he could say anymore, she left the office, her perfume lingering in the air as he stood there wondering what more would come at him from her and the others around them. Sighing in defeat, he went to the apartment grand piano to relieve the stress he felt. His fingers glided over the melodic keys as they began to play. He moved from piece to piece, Mozart to Beethoven and more as he let the rich tones and deep vibrations fill him as his mind came free with the music. His mind wandered on Eliza and her words to him, the knowledge of the capitals and the ones to be coming, the growing war that was developing outside the boarders and his own frustration with everything. He felt it flow out of him, wanting to just let it all leave him alone as a small knock came to his door.

"Eintreten." he said over the keys being played.

The door came open as the older woman came lightly in, taking in the piano's music he made. He never minded Hildegard, she was one of the sweeter women in the place that took her time to understand everything given to her and was decent company.

"What do you need?" he asked.

"I have a file for you Roderich." she replied.

"Leave the war stuff on my desk, I'll look at it in a moment." he said, never pausing.

"It's not the war it's about. It's the teacher from Hungary, and now your secretary thanks the president."

Roderich spun around so fast that his vision blurred momentarily. He did what? He left the piano as he took the file from the woman, glancing over it as the signature of the president stood brightly on the papers and the teacher in question. 

"Delilah Szarka. What does she have?"

"From what I have pulled she is fluent in many languages, able to teach multiple courses and has one of the highest rankings in education. She graduated high school at sixteen and college not long after. She's smarter than most by the seems."

He read down the line of what the woman had as Eliza's words echoed in his head, "Well, I believe she will do."

"Well you don't have to be so cold to the girl, you haven't met her yet."

"I was not expecting a secretary to be honest. The teaching half I knew, not that. I like having things in an order and do not like when things are thrown out of proportion and out of my control. Of all people, Hildegard, you would know that best."

The old woman smiled, "Ja, and I am the last of my kind dear Austria."

He felt a tinge of pain hit his heart when she said that. He was one of the few nations that let a human know of what he was and have the bloodline follow them. He had met her great relative over two hundred years ago and since then, the first born in the family was introduced to him and took on the spot of being pretty much by his side through it all. He loved the company of the family yet Hildegard was all that was left, her sons passing in the wars and her only daughter succumbing to illness before her twentieth. 

"You think too much Roderich." she said laying a hand upon his shoulder, "Give the girl a try, see how she is."

Looking back at her, he quickly saw the younger wildfire that she was as the blonde faded to white and bright blues lightly dull and once fair skin now marked and wrinkled. Taking her hand in his, he smiled at her, watching the once familiar pride and joy fill her face once more.

"All right, I'll give her a chance."


	3. Chapter 3

Delilah had only been in Vienna for a few days, and so far, she was just making it. It was much busier and crowded than her home of Sopron and so much to learn. She was lucky that her apartment wasn't far from the building she worked in either or her sweet neighbor that went out of his way to help her understand some of the streets and places around her, that and considering her issues.

Once inside the large building, she hurried to the small office that was now hers as the older woman smiled at her.

"Guten Morgen Delilah." she greeted her.

"Guten Morgen Hildegard." Delilah smiled at her, "How are you this morning?"

"Fine, danke. How was your introduction the other day?" 

"It was well. Hoping to get more done before the full class begins." she replied as a thought came to her, "Hildegard?"

"Ja?"

She knew she was to be a secretary for part of her morning and later evenings but one thing stuck out, "What is he like?"

"Herr Edelstein?" Hildegard questioned as Delilah nodded, "Oh he's a gentleman that's for sure. A little stiff at times but once you get to know him he's quite comfortable to be around."

She gave a small nod, letting her description float within her as the papers came to her mind.

"Why do you ask?"

Delilah sighed as she handed Hildegard the set of notes he left her when she was teaching and away from his office. Each one giving a specific order and what she should do or do better. In truth, it irked her. She was what some would say spoiled, the school she taught never gave her much issues. Redirecting her yes, but straight forward commands wasn't something she dealt well with.

"He's a little OCD."

"A little? Hildegard, read them all, this is more than a little. It's complete control." 

"It's how he is. No offense, is how most Germans are my dear, it's in their nature. You should see the brothers. You think Roderich is being stiff." Hildegard joked as Delilah tried to quell her mind.

"I get that's the German/Austrian way, but some of these are not compatible for me."

"How so?"

Delilah handed her the list, pointing to one specific to-do from him, "If I was closer or one on one I could or even email/texting people, but as we know I am not."

"I didn't realize he placed that on there." Hildegard said, making notes in her own book, "Look, switch me then. He won’t argue there. I'll take that and you can take care of the filing I need to finish."

"I can work with that." she sighed wondering if things would just escalate or slow down.

"Go do what you need before your class begins." the woman patted her arm, "While you do that, I'll fix some of his notes so it’s easier for you."

"Danke Hildegard."

Once away from the woman, Delilah sorted papers and checked charts and more as she waited for the time to go. She was thankful for Hildegard and what the woman was willing to do for her. It made things easier for her to deal with the world and what was around her, that and the woman was ever learning of herself as well, making sure she understood everything and made things simple.

Finishing up the morning works, Delilah found herself thinking of the women. How they marveled her. Maria Theresa and Bertha and Anna, all women of minds and wonder. She did whatever she could to learn more of them, to see what she was blind to in her visions and dreams, yet there seemed to be more that she was unsure of. The biggest was the man she saw them with. Each time, a various locations and era, he was there. Playing a piano that she could see and each one of them just sitting there and taking him in. There was no face for him, just the back of his head. It's all she ever got besides the scent that seemed to linger around him. It was maddening. She wanted to know who the dark brunette was.

The vibration of her phone gave her the time as she nearly sprinted to her classroom, the smile never falling from her lips as she mentally thought of what the class would have that day. Every study and plan was buzzing in her head as she quickly made it into the decent sized room, people flowing in as she set everything up upon the board and handed the papers out. Looking around at the faces, she smiled as she pointed to her eyes and then to her chest. And then, she began.

 

"You need to hurry back and file those papers before three." Delilah mimicked the note in hand as she hurried back to the main offices.

The entire time she was teaching her phone went off with new demands and works for her. She had barely gotten what was needed done this morning and now he was adding more. Anger rolled through her as she marched her way to her office, trying her best to keep it hidden as she passed people. Do this, do that, have this written, get this sent, I want this at this time and this at that time and blah blah blah. She shook her head in frustration as she rounded the corner, the notes still before her eyes only to slam into something. Her body began to fall as she reached out for something to grab onto, just to have something wrap around her and her hand grasp onto an arm.

Opening her eyes, she looked around to see her papers strewn around her as people stopped to see what had happened. Pure embarrassment came to her as she felt her cheeks brighten red, how clumsy of her. "Scheiß."

Only then did she realize she had bumped into someone as they still hung onto her, making the blush deepen on her, "Entschuldigung..."

Delilah felt her voice trail off as she finally looked at the person holding her. She was stunned, awed in fact, for he was more than she believed to be a man. Dazzling violet eyes met hers as his wispy brown tresses fell forward, the same awe was written in his eyes as well as she looked at him, feeling his hands upon her back making notion of the situation they were in. 

It was then she finally snapped out of it and wiggled out of his grasp, "Ó Istenem! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to run into you."

Delilah flashed down to the floor, gathering her papers as she tried to hide the blush on her face from everyone as they moved back to their usual ways. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him gathering his own belongings, a light tinge to his cheeks as well as they finally finished. She didn't want to look back at him, didn't want to face the embarrassment again, but the timing gave her no choice.

"I apologize greatly for that. I was lost in my thoughts and wasn't paying attention. I really am sorry." she said looking at him once more.

His face was strict and unamused, not the features she saw just moments ago, "Fine, but don't let it happen again."

And then he was gone, walking passed her with ease as she stood there, mouth open in shock of his actions and words just for her to turn around and glare at him from behind, "Rude."

Then her mind blurred. Meshing past and present it seemed as she watched him walk away, just for the familiar scent to claim her senses. It couldn't be, could it? She tried to focus on the world yet every time she blinked she was thrown through time, seeing the women and him as he played. It was too much, all of it. Delilah darted off, searching for whatever room she could find at that moment, she didn't even care if it was a broom closet, just somewhere for her to gather her thoughts. 

Turning the corner, she found herself pressed against a dark oak door, giving the knob a quick turn as it swung open. The old desk gave her comfort as she leaned against it catching her breath, it's decorative style and style stood out compared to modern desks used. Looking at the beautiful antique, her vision fluttered once more as the desk stayed within the sights. He spoke with all of them over the piece, war plans laid on it, flashing war after war. 

Delilah backed away from it as she looked around. The one wall was covered in books as a small reading sofa stood out from it, ornaments of historical past covered the walls as her mind flipped to each one that the woman claimed for herself. She wanted to scream, cry out against the madness that was claiming her mind as a gentle hand came to her shoulder.

She let out a startled scream as she found Hildegard behind her, looking at her in worry, "Delilah, are you alright?"

She couldn't answer. There was so much that she couldn't do at that moment, and talking was one of them. Hildegard gripped her shoulders as she tried to have her sit down. Delilah finally did as told, her legs collapsing as the bench caught her. There was so much whirling in her mind that she barely noticed Hildegard talking to her.

"Delilah!" the woman exclaimed, holding her face, "What's wrong?"

Finally, it slowed down as she focused on the woman in front of her, just for a broken nervous laugh to hit her, "Oh Hildegard. I don't know what's going on with me."

"Just try my dear, try and explain it."

"You'll find me crazy."

The old woman gave her hand a gentle squeeze as she smiled at her, "Try me."

Giving a small sigh, Delilah began, "What can I say, ever since I was a young girl I saw these women. Strong, knowledgeable, sophisticated, regal, amazing women that seemed to shape the world around them. A beautiful queen with multiple children and strength, an author of the Peace Prize and one of pure intelligence. It was right before I moved her my grandparents told me they believed I dreamed of..."

Delilah paused as she looked at the item behind her, just to feel her breath hitch in her throat. Her blood raced as she felt Hildegard's grip tighten, trying to get her to speak, yet it was impossible. It was coincidence, it had to be, there was no way the very piano from her dreams was before her, it was completely impossible. She stood up and backed away from the beautiful piece, her heart beating like mad as the old woman's face came to hers.

"Sweetheart, what's the matter?"

"Tell me I'm crazy, please Hildegard." Delilah said as her hands moved before her mouth, "Tell me I'm insane and need locked away."

"Tell me what's wrong?"

"That piano, it's been in my dreams for as long as I can remember. And him playing it too. I never see his face but I see him. His back to me as I see him play, sweet melodies that I do not know but I know for the women in the dreams smile and look so at peace with them. And I swear to god, I just saw him just a moment ago and now this room and the piano have just made it ten times worse in my head." Delilah explained, "So please Hildegard, tell me I'm crazy."

Looking at the woman, she saw her with her hand over her mouth, wide eyes looking at her as it seemed to have shocked her of what she said. Delilah felt her heart sink as the look upon the woman barely faltered as she sat on the bench once more.

"I told you I was insane."

"Far from it my dear." Hildegard looked at her and smiled, "For now I will help you gain answers, but I want you to go home and rest. After that you need it."

"But what about-"

"Oh, leave him be, I'll take care of him. Don't you worry." the woman said, taking her arm and leading her out the door, "Now you go on home and relax, I'll deal with Roderich."

"Are you sure?" Delilah felt a small pang of guilt roll through her as the woman ushered her out.

"Ja, I am." Hildegard smiled at her.

Delilah felt as if her legs were stuck to the floor of the building, smiling at Hildegard as she gave a simple nod and wave to her, giving thanks for the release. Once outside, she tried to understand the sudden rush out and what the woman had planned but eased it away as she made her way home, trying to forget the events that burrowed in her mind.

 

"That girl barely got anything done." he muttered to himself, looking over the papers, "This will not do."

The click of heels as steady footfalls came to the door was the telltale sign that Hildegard had gone above and beyond to fix things. He didn't mind her doing it, it just irritated him when she did the job of others.

"You know she was to do all of this, ja?"

"I am aware." she replied to him as she entered the room, "I sent her home."

"And pray tell why you did that?"

She gave him that damn mischievous smile, "Reasons."

"I don't like it when you look at me that way, what are you doing Hildegard?"

"I have news for you."

He groaned in frustration, "I don't need any more help, you and that Delilah are good enough for me so please whatever else they sent can hold off until-"

"There's a capital in Austria."

No. There couldn't be. "Was?"

"Ja Roderich. In this very building as we speak."

He now had a capital to look out for and make sure they got to their respectful nation, how lovely, another thing to his growing lists. "How sure are you?"

"Absolutely positive."

He sighed, "Alright then. Well if you have spoken with said capital, then you must know what nation it is."

He moved to the phone as he lifted it to/*612xZCX his ear, "Who are the people they dream of, anything of importance? What do they hear language wise and such? The more I have the better I can help the nation get-"

"Maria Theresa."

He paused, he couldn't have heard her right, "Say that again."

"Maria. Theresa." Hildegard said, walking up to him and taking the phone from him, "She's Vienna."

Roderich couldn't move, he couldn't speak or think even. Vienna. Vienna was in the parliament building as they spoke. He felt the woman push down on his shoulders, making him sit at the small desk in her office.

"Roderich, do you hear me?"

"Was?"

"Thought so." she shook her head, "Have you heard a word I said?"

"Nein, I was lost in thought."

"Well, as I said. She's dreamed of her and I think two others whom I'm not too sure of. She's also seen you playing in the dreams as well."

Hildegard told him of what she learned so far of the woman, yet he was lucky to hear at all. His mind was a mess, along with his heart. There was so much running through him that he didn't know what to do. A sudden sting came to his arm as he looked at Hildegard.

"Will you listen to me Roderich? “she scolded him.

"I am."

"Barely." she shook her head, "I said you already bumped into her as well."

His eyes widened in shock, "When?"

"When I say bumped I meant the pun with it."

His mind swam through his thoughts just for earlier to come to him, "The woman I ran into."

"Yes Roderich. That's Delilah."

"Delilah? The secretary and teacher?"

"Ja, and I will say you somehow leave one hell of an impression on people." she stated, standing to leave the room, "It would be best for you to think about everything and do what you can to gain your capital. I'll see what I can help her with until then."

Roderich closed his eyes, diving into the silence that was the small room, his thoughts a jumbled mess. A capital, his nonetheless. Something he never thought would happen to him, yet there it was. On his lap like an opened book. As he thought of the woman, another daunting thought came to mind, one that he wasn't sure how he was going to fix or say, one that was hurting his heart more than believed.

Brushing a hand over his face, he sighed, "How am I going to break this to Eliza?"


	4. Chapter 4

"This is not as simple as I thought it would be." he thought to himself.

Roderich looked at the papers before him, trying to focus on the meeting at hand instead of his racing thoughts. Four days had passed since he learned of Delilah and her becoming Vienna, and he knew there was no backing out. There was too much there already and Hildegard was speaking with her every chance she had about her dreams, giving him the details that she gained. Yet the damning hole that was the pit of his stomach gave little assurance to the plight that was before him.

It didn't help that Genesis had made movements toward the Transylvanian border and a few spies were found within Czech Republic. Everything was slowly becoming unsettling as the days passed by, yet the one thing that haunted him most was his most daunting. Telling Eliza.

"And yet here you sit, gawking at papers while others are heading elsewhere to relax." the suave French came into the room. 

"Not now Francis."

"Oh, come on mon ami, there is more you can do than sit before a desk in a stuffy room by yourself. Come be with all of us."

Roderich turned around to glare at the blond man, "Is that you talking or Brie?"

Francis chuckled, "Both to be honest. I noticed how you were at the meeting and thought it wouldn't hurt to speak with you. Brie added the last push. Seems to me you have something going on for yourself, non?"

"Nein."

He heard the man take a seat within the room, waiting for him to spill more out, yet Roderich gave no wanting as he sighed, "I have no reason to speak Francis. There is more to worry about as you sit and do nothing."

"Do you think I don't worry?"

That tone. He heard it once, never wished to hear it again. He could still remember the falling tears from the man when Jeanne D'Arc was burned by the English. It killed the vibrant man everyone knew, took years to even see a glimmer of hope and happiness. Yet when it did, it was by Roderich's own kingdom and that too died on him.

Roderich looked over to Francis, the seriousness upon his brow was enough to tell Roderich he over stepped a boundary.

"I worry every day." Francis stated, "I worry than most think. I act like I don't for the sake of my children and wife. I don't want Brie to worry herself, not in this state especially. Jacque is starting to read people and their emotions as Jeanne copies me within my office, wanting to 'grow up and be just like papa' as she says to me."

Roderich couldn't say anything as Francis pushed on, "Ever since gaining Brie by my side, I have paid more attention to things than before for I want her safe. Having Jeanne and Jacque just made it stronger and now with our newest one on the way, I have even more reason to protect them. Do not think that I don't worry when I act calm and relaxed over situations. That's just the outside of me. Inside, I'm trying not to scream out in anger."

"I apologize." Roderich calmly spoke, "There are times I forget you have, well, matured since her. I am still used to the flamboyant playboy I know."

"It is fine. There are days I amaze myself with how calm I am and how different I have become in these last years. Yet I wouldn't trade them." Francis smiled, "So, what is bothering you?"

His eyes narrowed at the man, "How do you mean?"

Francis's friendly smile turned to a knowing smirk, "You are a man of knowledge and control, order and peace, yet today when things started to go downhill with the meeting, you didn't join Herr Beilschmidt in calming the ruckus. Not like the Austrian I know, so what has your cravat all twisted up?"

Curse that man. Curse them all that could see that for he knew if Francis could see it, so could many others. He threw his gaze back at the papers as he tried to figure out what to do with himself next and try to ignore the haunting notion in the room. Yet Roderich knew that it wouldn't last.

"Come now Roderich, it isn't that bad, non?"

"It's more than you think."

"Genesis? Is there something going on within your nation involving them? If so you need to speak up about that now. We are in enough worry for nations that this will get out-"

"It's not them either." Roderich snapped, "Now let it be."

"Nom de Dieu Roderich, this is serious!"

"I am being serious and don't curse."

"Oh lord, it was just goddammit, nothing horrible. I could've said worse and to you, you stuck up aristocrat, this is the time to speak about what is going on in your nation before things get much worse."

"They can't already get bad."

"Are you sure of that? Last I saw when nations said something among the lines of that much worse did happen." Francis noted, "So I will ask again, what is wrong Rod..."

Francis paused as Roderich looked over at him, worry filling his mind as the Frenchman gave a curious glare only to snap wide with realization, "A capital?"

Roderich snapped his head away, giving Francis the answer he desired, "Ah! It is! Oh, Roderich has a capital within his nation and must get it to its nation. Oh ho, what fabulous luck mon ami."

"Would you really call it that?"

"Are you really that stressed out over it? Come now, just find out who he or she dreams, visions, hears or sees of and point them in the right direction. If you are unsure, ask around. Jesus, all of the nations are on edge of the thought of capitals running around."

He was silent. He knew Francis was right in every aspect that he spoke but he didn't have the heart to speak who it was for. There was just too much there to let out.

"Come now, who is it they dream of?" the French bastard continued.

"You know I have no issue taking a book to that thick skull of yours?"

"Nor does Brie when I don't listen, so it's gotten stronger." Francis knocked on his head, "Come on, who is it?"

Was it worth telling Francis who it was, any of them really? The fact that she was his capital and a part of him was so curious that it was taking everything within him to sit there like he was yet the other half of him keeping him grounded due to the sudden change and the underlying factors that laid before him. The more he heard the man ask, the more he knew it was inevitable and one clue came to his mind to give him.

"Roderich, you are no fun, who is it?" Francis whined.

"Marie Antoinette's mother." he finally replied.

Silence. Golden silence. Yet in this case, it wasn't a good sign. Looking over to him, he saw the truth unfolding in his eyes as it was still being slapped in his own, "Vienna?"

"Ja, Vienna."

"Oh, wow Roderich, I am not sure of what to say." Francis rubbed the back of his head, "Have you spoken to her."

"Not yet. Well, let me rephrase that, I have just not in those terms." he replied, "She does seem a bit out there."

"How so?"

"I have talked to her in person before. Went into her classroom and called to her at most three times, she seems to get lost in her world, just sitting there and reading. Not that I personally mind, I would like to have something in common with a capital yet she is so far in that world that she ignores everything else. It took me tapping her shoulder to gain her attention."

Francis hummed in understanding, "Do you think it's her past?"

Roderich gave him a puzzled look as Francis shrugged, "It's just a suggestion. Some of the capitals have issues that make them seem to stand out."

Ah, now he understood, "What would be her case then?"

"You would have to ask that."

"Yet you didn't."

"Brie's family was of business and class, it wasn't hard to find that information." he saw a glint of anger flash behind his eyes, "And I still want those bastard’s heads."

"Not to push or anger you more, but what was Brie's besides her dreams?" he asked with caution, "Eliza was the only one that knew and she told me it was girl things."

Francis chuckled, "Girl things, good one Eliza. And for her it was rape. She trusted little of men or their touch, actions. Name it, she threw walls at it. I was surprised after learning about her that she let it go that far. Eliza wasn't alone though to know, Alfred and Matthew knew, kept it quiet as well."

"Do you think Jeanne or Marie were speaking to her and she not realize it?"

"Possible, Marie probably more than Jeanne. She had that heart for that."

Roderich nodded, remembering the young woman years ago. How his heart ached to see all of Maria Theresa's children leave, both in marriage and in death. He stayed close to them all, trying his best to aide them no matter what country they went to. He remembered his desperate search for Marie's daughter, Marie-Thérèse, doing what he could to protect her after the French Revolution and the fate of her mother and father.

"You are afraid, non?"

His gaze went back to the man, seeing him calm and serious, "And if I say yes?"

"You aren't alone. We all are."

"Even with her being a capital?"

"More so." Francis replied, "There is so much we have to learn yet so much yet defined to them. Brie, Amber, Lily and Juliet have taken this in stride, trying to find others like them and help the ones that have been. Poor Juliet had a time with Philip."

"Hanoi?"

"Oui. A drunkard that wants to drink the war away from his mind. And many other things."

"So that's why she was on edge today?" Roderich nodded at the statement, remembering the woman practically bolting from the room.

Francis nodded, "It is true no matter what way you look at it."

"So as of now, what capitals are there?" the question rolling in his head.

"Paris, Moscow, Washington D.C., London and soon to be Hanoi, Ottawa, Monaco, Tallinn, Abuja, and now Vienna."

Roderich hummed as a new capital came to his mind, "Wait, Eduard?"

Francis laughed, "Seems the Baltic found his a bit ago, already made himself a name as well since she's seen Juliet the same time as Brie. She's saying around the time ours pops around."

Roderich was shocked over the fact that the quiet personification of Estonia had his capital and kept it under wraps, the fact that he had it in him to even go that far and soon have a child really blew him away. He shook his head as he looked back over the papers, trying to push his thoughts of Delilah to the back of his head and focus on the war at hand.

"Will you relax?"

"I can't." he replied.

Silence loomed thickly in the air as Francis's hand came to his shoulder, "Does Elizaveta know?"

That was what kept him locked in the room, away from the nations and more. A hum of understanding came from Francis as he heard the man shuffle away, "You know you can't hide that from her, it will get out sooner or later."

"I am aware."

"Then why not act upon it?"

"We're you really ready for this change to your life? Living day by day knowing you would never age and see so many people pass by you, knowing that one day they will pass. You will see countless leaders and wars throughout time and grew so used to it that it just seemed like second nature, that you will always have it. But the moment she came in, you didn't think that things would be different?"

Francis stared at him, wide-eyed, his jaw slightly open as it seemed his words stuck a point, "You are afraid of change."

"I'm not afraid of it."

"The hell you are not!" Francis yelled, "You have dressed and acted and played the same for as long as I can remember. You hated the fact that the nations threw technology at you and wanted you to be a part of it instead of the older ways. Hell, it took you three years or more to stop sending pigeons and mail like so after the telephone was in Europe. Don't tell me you are not afraid."

Roderich just glared at him. It wasn't his fault he liked the old regal ways and how things were simpler back then, wasn't something to be ashamed of like he put it.

"Wait a minute," Francis gasped, "It's Eliza, not the change."

"Nein!" Roderich quickly defended himself, yet he knew he was lying, "Fine then, it's both."

"You are afraid to hurt Eliza."

"Alright then, for yourself, think of Jeanne and Marie. Now imagine them both in the same era, both around you and you still loving them, yet you had to pick the one that was meant for you. How would you feel?"

Francis looked down at the ground, his words cutting deeper than he thought they would, "I see."

"Exactly. Now then, let me be in peace to think this over."

He glanced over the desk as he viewed the mountainous paperwork that littered it. Footfalls gave notion that Francis was leaving him alone as he asked, letting Roderich release a tense breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"If I were you Roderich, I would speak to Eliza before you leave."

Before Roderich could say anything, Francis was gone, leaving him alone in the room to his thoughts. He let the silence surround him, taking in its calm before the turmoil hit like a bomb. He knew he had to, there was no other way around it. Either by him or by someone else, and he for sure didn't want someone else speaking to her. With a heavy sigh, he gathered all that he could and left the room, trying to prepare himself to speak with Eliza.

Walking the hall, his mind floated between so many memories, good and bad. So much change and so much love and heartache flooded him as he mentally wished it all away. to just continue living like he was without any interruptions or worries besides the damming war. Yet it gave no such moment for him.

"Roderich?" he heard his name called out.

Turning around, he found himself looking into familiar forest green eyes, "Eliza."

"You seem off in a hurry, you alright?"

Dammit, she was seeing through him already, "In honesty I'm not sure, would you mind if I had a moment of your time so we could speak in private?"

Her eyes were set on him, narrow and curious as she tried to read him. He knew that look very well, received it enough to know it out of anywhere. With a nod, she motioned him to follow her as they ventured farther in the building. He was a nervous wreck. The thought of telling her about Delilah and the fact that she would be Vienna was just killing him in so many ways.

Once within a room, he leaned against the empty desk as she walked over to him, "What's troubling you?"

"A lot."

"I can see that, want to explain?"

He looked at her again, so many years spent together and now it was going to drastically change. "Um, well. There is...I don't know how to say...I just, well..."

He was a bumbling mess, something he was never use to being. He couldn't find the words to give her and explain his issue at that time, wasn't even sure if he knew how to in fact. He could feel her watching him, her eyes trained to see what she could. And he was making it easy for her to detect the issue.

"It's Vienna, isn't it?"

His head shot up, shock written well upon him as she gave a weak smile. How on earth, was he that transparent?

"Good guess huh?" she sighed, "You never fumble your words unless it was serious, only time you did it before was in 1918."

He wasn't sure what to say, she took the very words right out of his mouth and he was clueless on what would happen next, "Didn't help that Hildegard came in a bit ago asking for you, saying she has more about Vienna for you as well."

"Thank you, Hildegard." he let it slip passed with sarcasm dripping.

"Don't be mad at her Roderich. I told you that it would be coming, didn't I?"

"I know but I didn't think-"

"What, that it wouldn't happen to you?" she said, "Look around you Roddy, there is so much happening that it was bound to happen. Sooner than thought but happened nonetheless. You should be happy."

"I can't Eliza, that's the problem." he confessed to her, "I have had the same things for me for centuries, never changing or wavering in years yet now here it is, smacking me in the face like a neon sign did in 1910. There's too much change."

"There is never enough change Roderich, this is why you are having such a challenging time changing with the times. You are so far behind that you have almost become agoraphobic of the world."

"I am not afraid of the outside."

"Agoraphobia isn't just the fear of the sun I hate to tell you." she chided him, "You want everything to stay the same but it's never meant to be that way. Yes, we have been side by side even after the dissolution of our marriage, but time has come for it to be different."

"I don't want different."

"Too bad Roderich, it's here! For god's sake, what are you afraid of?"

"You!" the truth came out, "You, Elizaveta, you. Losing you."

"Mit?"

"Yes Eliza, you." he felt himself sink against the desk, "I am afraid, after all we have been through and done, so many years together and now it's like we are tossing them aside, as if they never existed. For me there really was only you. I loved my royals and some of the women of past but none like you."

Before he could continue, her arms wrapped around him, enveloping him in a warm embrace, "Oh Roderich, you haven't lost anything. You just gained something very new. Just because you have a capital doesn't mean that history doesn't exist."

"I know that but it still seems like-"

"We are not tossing anything aside." she cut him off, "I still care for you like I did when I first met you. A true dear friend, nothing will change that."

There was something in her tone that peaked his mind, something hidden deeper than he ever reached with her. Yet he stayed silent as she held him close, letting the time pass.

"With that being said I think the time has come for us as well."

Roderich's head shot up, looking up at her, "What do you mean?"

Eliza sighed, stepping away as her eyes stayed to the floor, "Us."

"What about us?"

"You know what I mean."

He tried to make head of what she was saying, just for it to crash on top of him, "Wait, Eliza-"

"Vienna is in Austria, if that is the case then Budapest isn't far either." she gave another small smile, "And with that, our physical half of the relationship must come to an end."

"Nein Eliza."

"Igen Roderich. I do not regret anything, nor you. I am glad for all we had and will still stand by your side, just not as a lover anymore."

She couldn't be serious, but her look and tone gave way to the truth. A gentle kiss came to his lips, one he enjoyed over the years just to gain another to his forehead. Dear god, she really was serious. 

A warm smile graced her features as she nodded to him, "Now it time for Austria to gain Vienna."

And just like that, she was gone. Walked out of the room from him and the relationship that they had for years, and with her, was a piece of his heart.

 

"Would you relax Roderich, I did nothing wrong but tell the truth. I'm not lying to a nation." Hildegard chided him.

"It's the fact you told Elizaveta."

"She was going to learn one day. Honestly, you are acting like a school boy that got told he couldn't play with his mates at recess."

Anger coursed through him as Hildegard kept on him about Delilah. He really didn't have the right to be angry at the woman, she was doing as told directly by him, yet the sting from Eliza walking away was hurting like a festering wound. It didn't help that Brie rang him up demanding to know why Eliza was crying. 

"I have every right to be this way. Years of a partnership with her just got thrown out."

"She told you that you both would be together, just not in a physical being." Hildegard stated, "You have Delilah to worry about now."

"I would rather not speak about the issue at hand with her." he retorted.

"Nein, das wirst du."

"Hildegard." 

"Roderich." she shot back, "You have a capital here in this very building. One that dreams and sees Maria Theresa, Bertha von Suttner, and Anna Freud. Women of intelligence and power, leading Austria to the great nation that it is am such beautiful minds. That is what Vienna will be. So, man up and do as you are supposed to instead of pouting like a child."

"I will speak when ready."

"Have you spoken with Delilah?"

"Of course, I have!" he exclaimed, "Yet she seems so far away from reality that it's impossible to speak with her."

"Then you have barely spoken with her at all in that case. Just take a day and speak with her, she's very open and willing to learn and speak of what she knows. That's all Roderich. Are you not curious of her?"

"Ja, yet I am still unsure."

"What is to be unsure of?"

"Plenty." he stated, "There is so much unknown in this that it's almost like walking into the battlefield with no army."

"Oh, now you are being silly-"

"Am I? Yes Hildegard, I have tried to speak with her. I have tried to have a conversation, yet every time I do I feel like I am being ignored or blown off. She doesn't seem to hold and interest in conversation for she makes little eye contact when you try and speak with her. So, I am not sure about you, but I will not waste my time on an incompetent woman that barely does what I give her to do for her job!"

"Roderich!"

"Well, it's nice to see how you think of me."

Roderich's head snapped to the door, just to see Delilah standing before them, arms tightly crossed as her lips were pursed with anger. Guilt and self-loath ran through him as she nodded lightly.

"In that case, this incompetent woman, won’t bother you anymore." she walked out as Hildegard shouted her name.

"Now look what you did Roderich." the old woman scolded him, taking off after her.

Well, he did it. Dug a hole and buried his ungrateful ass in it and waited for death to consume him whole. He didn't mean to say what he did, his anger and upset got to the best of him and now he damaged himself to Delilah and his chances of speaking with her. The file of papers laid under his hands as he stared down at them, his mind ready to let loose as he lifted the file and chucked it at the wall.

"Scheiß!"

Placing himself in the chair, he tried to calm himself down as his thoughts ran rapid. And now, now he   
had to fix something that was done by his own words.


	5. Chapter 5

The lush melody filled the air, his emotions pouring through the notes as he let it take him away. After all these years, the piano was still able to express him better than anything else. From low keys to high tunes, it sang everything for him. Each piece a piece of him as it filled the building once more. Yet this time, he hoped to gain one’s attention.

For three weeks, he had tried his best to fix the issue he had created with both women. Easing Eliza's heart as he patched up his words to Delilah, a feat that took him longer than planned or desired yet now, it was done. Eliza spoke and acted more like herself and Delilah had accompanied him a few times for a brief luncheon and moments of peace as he learned about her. He couldn't apologize enough to them, never would be really. Yet the piano gave him that moment to let go of the world. He thought of the other day with Delilah as she sat within his office with Hildegard as he played, Hildegard listening and enjoying every stroke of the keys yet Delilah sat upon the large sofa, intent on a book rather than the music. 

To say it bothered him wasn't the true terminology but it did, as one would say, rub him wrong. He would voice it to Hildegard yet she would just brush it aside, saying that Delilah was enjoying her moment away from the chaos and ask him if he fully went over Delilah's file. That always troubled him, why would Hildegard keep pushing her file at him? He read her basics, that's all he needed really, yet what was the woman pushing on him?

As the last few notes came to, he let the keys sing for him as the air finally stilled of the beautiful instrument, the calm of the day slowly slipping in as he looked over to the large desk of the office area. There stood Delilah as the other women gave a light applaud to him, so used to his playing as she on the other hand gathered her papers and bag.

Yet again. With a heavy sigh, he moved from the piano, making his way back to his office and to his own personal space. A fit of giggles caught his ear as the slew of German came from them, making him pause as Delilah's name lifted in the air.

"Fotze." one said, gaining another fit.

Roderich whipped around, glaring at the women as he saw them pointing to Delilah as they whispered among one another.

"Du bist 'ne Schlampe!" another added.

Roderich cleared his throat, catching all of them as he narrowed his gaze at them, gaining a string of apologies as they moved back to their work. He looked back over to Delilah, their words holding no effect on her as she made her way to her classroom, awed by the strength she had with people. It wasn't his first time he had reprimanded the women of the offices for speaking to her that way, nor his last as he felt it would continue. As Alfred would tell him, she was thick skinned. 

Turning back, he found himself back in his office as Hildegard smiled at him, "Another beautiful moment of music, like usual."

"Ja, that it was."

"Well you are short, you have something on your mind?"

The woman became more help than he thought he would need, doing whatever she could to help him and Delilah out, especially after his slip-up. Maybe she understood more than he did.

"Hildegard?" he heard her hum in reply, "Do you think I am doing too much to gain her attention?"

"Try not enough."

Not enough? How could it be not enough? He played for her, spoke lightly at times to her, showed her things and more yet she seemed to ignore him or be lost in a world that he still couldn't figure out.

"Please elaborate."

"Just as I said, not enough." Hildegard repeated, "It's more than small meals and music that will win her, although the book idea was very good on your behalf. She hasn't put down The Radetzky March since you left it on her desk."

"But what more can I do?" he questioned, "I have been lenient and more with her and what she does."

"Oh, now Roderich you are going over your head with this, just speak with her-"

"I have! I have done it all and yet barely anything. I have asked Francis and Ivan for help, I even asked Brie for help and still it’s the same. I let her escape the usual bustle of the main building when it grows busy, I let her use the small computer...lap, handheld thing, oh I don't know what it's called but I let her use it to forward what she needs and work with others faster. What more can I do?"

Hildegard just stared at him, trying to figure out what he was getting at as he sighed, "I have spoken with her yet she doesn't seem to pay attention, just stare elsewhere upon me instead of proper eye contact. She acts like the young women's words don't affect her yet I know they do in some way, and as of recent I even noticed her running around in her office with no shoes. It's just strange to me and..."

He trailed off as he caught a glimpse of Hildegard, staring at him wide-eyed and shocked, "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Roderich, I know I asked you before, but did you read that file of hers?"

Roderich grumbled in frustration, "Yes I have."

"Then not well." she said grabbing his hand, "We are going to her office."

Before he could say anything, she was dragging him down the hall, weaving and dodging people as he tried to keep up with her as the door came to sight.

"Hildegard, she isn't in here, she's in that classroom." he said as she pushed him in.

"I know, I want you to look in here." she stated, "Now look around and tell me what you see is different in here compared to the others within this place."

Sighing, he did as the woman asked. He saw the norm; the standard desk, file cabinets for everything, computer, two chairs and a coat rack, what more could there be? Looking down to his feet, only one thing came to mind, "The floor is hardwood over the usual carpet."

"And why do you think that?" she asked him, "Nothing else stands out within here?"

"Please Hildegard I am in no mood for games and riddles from you, so if you would just please..."

It was then it caught his eye. The small box beside the door frame as a wire led to the top of the frame where a light perched itself above their heads. He didn't remember seeing that, nor in any room within the place. He looked over at Hildegard as she gave a small nod.

"Knock on the frame." she told him.

He didn't argue. Walking over, he tapped the frame as a small vibration rumbled the floor and the light flashed for a moment. He was becoming more confused as to why it was within the room as he looked over at her and then Delilah's desk to notice something missing.

"Hildegard, where is the telephone?"

"Removed."

"Why?"

"Why do you think?" she asked him, "So you see that she doesn't wear shoes and has the hardwood floor, now you see why. You say she doesn't seem to look at you when speaking yet she does, she's just reading you instead of looking at you. I learned that after reading the papers and speaking with her, why do you think I face her every time we talk? Although she is talented enough to see it from the side too, it's how she figured out you called her incompetent."

"Could we not bring that back up again?" he stated, as more questions came to him just for a daunting thought to cross his mind, "The women, when they spoke to her, she ignored them, right?"

"Roderich-"

"Right?" he felt a pang of guilt punch him in the stomach, he wasn't that blind, was he?

"I think you know the answer to that now."

Dear god he was that blind. Giving a quick thanks to Hildegard, he darted over to the classroom he knew she would be at. Pushing past people as he rushed down, praying he was wrong yet deep down he knew it wasn't. Stupid, stupid, stupid. He was stupid for not looking at the bigger picture of things. Her not looking at him, ignoring the girls and his playing, why she wanted to communicate through the device, it was all there before him and he was too stubborn to see it.

Finally, before the door, he tried to ready himself, to speak with her and what was the truth. Looking in, he saw her before her desk, her pen moving as the sounds of scratching came to him. Taking his glance to the floor, he saw the same box as the wire when to the light above the door, the same very thing as her office. It couldn't be.

He looked at her once more, seeing as her wavy brown locks cascaded over her shoulders, oblivious to the fact he was standing there.

"Delilah." he called out, waiting for her to turn but it never happened, "Delilah."

He grew louder with each attempt, feeling his voice crack under the pressure he was creating just to finally shout, "Delilah!"

Yet she stood there. Unmoved. Unchanged. His hand tapped the door frame as the familiar vibration and light flashed within the room, finally making her turn to face him.

"Oh, hallo Roderich." she said to him, placing things away, "I must've lost time. I apologize."

She waltzed over to him, her blue eyes never faltering from him as he stood there like a fool. How did he not see it? He looked upon her ears, seeing nothing to call out to him yet he knew deep down what it was. He dragged a hand over his face, just to have it hover above his lips, testing one last thing.

"Roderich, do you need something or did the day go unplanned?"

"Delilah," he said, "Can you hear me?"

Worry and confusion came upon her brow, "Roderich, is everything ok?"

"Can you hear me, at all? Please, tell me you can hear me?"

"Roderich, you are starting to really worry me, what's going on?"

His hand dropped, it was true. All of it. He couldn't utter a word as he looked at her, guilt ravaging his skull as she tapped his arm, "Roderich?"

"Entschuldigen Sie bitte meine Fehler."

She narrowed her eyes and cocked her head at him, "What mistake? Roderich will you tell me what's going on?"

Hildegard was right, Delilah never looked him in the eye, she stared as his lips. Taking every word that came from him, reading him like an open book with prestige skill. 

His head snapped back to attention as his mind was made, "Delilah, will you...um teach me...oh scheiß what's the word?"

He paused as Delilah took his hand, raising it to his chest. She moved his fingers upon his hand, just for the index to stand straight and point as she moves it side to side, "Nein."

She moved his fingers again, having his thumb and pinkie stand out as the others rested on his palm, she moved his hand to flick away from his chest, "Ja."

He watched as she back away a little, her eyes full of wonder and understanding as she sighed, "Did you just realize that I am deaf, even though it was on my papers?"

The kick to the gut came again as he repeated her movement to her, gaining a nod, "Are you asking to learn sign language?"

He moved his hand once more and nodded, "Ja, I am."

Delilah smiled at him, "Alright then, then I will work with you one on one when we have free time. So, the bigger question is when do you want to start?"

A strange feeling overcame him. Warmth and understanding filled him as he finally understood more of Delilah and what he was challenged with, and it didn't terrify him as bad as he thought it would. All it did was make him more determined for his capital, "Now."

 

The sweet early summer air caressed her as she and Roderich sat within Stadtpark, showing him new signs that he would ask for. In truth, she was glad things got better between them. For the longest time she had the feeling he hated her, just put up with her due to her excellent work ethic and such, yet it was more of a misunderstanding that she thought was cleared with him right off.

"Oh, I got another." he said as he sat up, "Piano."

"Piano?" she repeated gaining a nod.

Thinking for a moment, she raised her hands and moved them side to side as she moved her fingers as if she was playing the instrument, "Piano."

He mimicked her movements, looking at her for approval which she gladly gave as he repeated it. She couldn't help but smile at him as he learned from her, so many questions and so much wanting to understand, just like Hildegard really. She was glad for it. Happy that he wanted to understand and speak with her better as his eyes gazed over at her.

"I have a question."

"Ja?"

"Please don't take it wrong, but how can you know what I say without hearing it? I think I know the answer but want to hear it from you."

Delilah chuckled, "You are not the first for that, and I know what you say for I can read lips. Very easy for me. The body speaks in so many volumes that words don't have to be heard. I was just lucky to understand multiple languages thrown at me when it happened."

His head cocked to the side slightly, "So you weren't born deaf?"

"Nem, I had perfect hearing until I was twelve, turning thirteen. It's why you can understand me and I don't sound funny as I've 'heard' others say."

Curiosity crossed his eyes as questions came to his mind, it was simple to see as he tried to figure her out, "So, if you could hear at one point, what happened?"

She knew it was coming, it was inevitable just like Hildegard and so many others. She gathered herself as a small pang hit her lower belly causing her to jerk slightly. Delilah pressed her hand to the spot as Roderich's own laid upon her shoulders, "Are you ok?"

Delilah smiled at him as he signed to her, "I'm fine. Just something I'm used to, it's part of the reason my hearing is gone."

A moment passed as she settled herself on the bench beside him, "To begin, I have to say that I was not the average child most would see. I loved to learn and took it in stride, didn't get into the sign language and more unlit a new classmate came in one day and we learned that he was deaf. I was fascinated. I wanted to learn everything I could to help him and just be a friend he needed, that's what enticed me to learn. I can't count how many book I got from the library or ones my parents brought home. They were overjoyed with my ability, moving over everything with such grace and ease, I was to the point that they were advancing me in classes that most couldn't even get passed the first lecture. I was just one that loved to learn, and learn I did.

"By the time I was twelve I had practically mastered signing and speaking in Hungarian, German/Austrian, Slovakian, Romanian and English and signing American as well, I even got to the point of reading lips after he and I sat together for two summers working each day. I was the child that teachers pranced around and wanted others to be like, not that it bothered me or anything, it was just who I was. One day, my parents surprised me. Knowing how well I was doing with school and more, they decided and scrapped every coin they could together to take me to Budapest to see my first orchestra, one that my friend had spoken about seeing yet never heard. He told me he could feel the vibrations on the wall and on the floor, even to the point he swore he felt it in the air. I wanted to understand his love for it, and when I saw it, I truly did understand. It was beautiful. Breath-taking. Gorgeous to see and hear, and I couldn't wait to tell him. I spoke non-stop in the car, seeing the happiness in my father's eyes as he looked back at me and hear my mother chuckle at my excitement. It was one of the happiest days of my life."

Delilah sighed as the bright room came to her thoughts, "The next thing I remember was waking in this cold, bright room as someone was touching me. I panicked lightly and tried to move away, yet I couldn't. I was struck with pain in my stomach, such debilitating pain that I just wanted everything to stop. Finally, my grandparents came to me and calmed me, telling me that everything was ok and that I was fine. I was scared out of my mind, not knowing why I was in the hospital or anything, it was then I asked where my parents where. My grandparents had a look of pain and sadness in their eyes, they were trying to keep it together for me, to not have me worry and make my condition worse but the doctor killed it. He came over to me and in the coldest voice, said they were dead ad I was a miracle. It didn't register at first but when it did, I was in hysterics. It took the nurses drugging me to calm down finally and sleep, but even then, according to my grandparents I wept in my sleep. 

"It wasn't long when I woke again, only this time a loud ringing in my ears adding to my stomach pain. I remember begging and pleading the doctors and nurses to turn it off, to make it stop. The one nurse had enough of me complaining by pulling all the plugs to show me that nothing was working, but I still could hear it. I tried everything I could've thought of to clear that noise, yet nothing that was done cured it. It lasted almost a day. And after that, was when the real nightmare began. Once it cleared, I was fully told what happened to my parents and I. A drunk driver rammed into the car, killing my parents instantly and nearly killing me as the car practically crushed me. I had hit my head multiple times and suffered a horrendous amount of internal damage, one being my pelvis. He told me that a good amount of my body was damaged, I lost a kidney, part of my liver and intestine and that's when they told me that children were not an option. My ovaries and womb suffered the most with the car on top of me and that I may feel pain here and there as I grew older.

"I took the news in stride oddly, it hurt knowing that my life was turned around yet I was determined to make it better than the doctors placed it. About a day later, my grandparents were speaking with a nurse about my health and what I would need done. It wasn't a quiet conversation, well the nurse wasn't quiet at least but then it faded lightly, just enough that it sounded like I had earmuffs on. I just let it go until I looked over at them and realized as they spoke, the quieter they got until there was nothing. I knew they were being loud for my grandfather was getting angry with the nurse as my grandmother tried to calm him, yet I heard nothing. I remember tapping the metal bed bars and then my own chest just to gain nothing of the sorts. I finally grabbed the TV remote from the table, flipping on the damned piece and raising the volume as loud as I could go until the nurse ripped the piece out of my hand yelling at me. But there was no noise, no sound, nothing. I was so lost at that moment that all I could do was scream. They tried to calm me but I was far from it, finally yelling that I couldn't hear."

"After a few test they realize that I had severe damage to my ear canals, and not just a little of it either. It was done to the inner, middle and outer as a small infection just added the severity of it. I remember asking if I'd ever gain it back, but I knew the truth before he even said it. I would be deaf for the rest of my life. It was hard. There was so much that I was missing and never would get to experience but I was lucky as well. I survived a horrifying crash and had my grandparents for support, I was already well in sign language, all I had to do was learn speech-reading and that was it. I passed school with prestige and learned from my classmate everything I could about signing and lipreading to the point that I could function outside of my home." she paused, looking over to Roderich, "And that's why I am the way I am."

He gave her the same shocked look they all gave her when she explained herself, she was quite used to it. Wide-eyes and jaw drops were per the norm with the history behind her, yet she never minded it.

"Wow, I'm sorry that it happened to you. But you are more of a woman standing up and proving the world that your loss in hearing won't stop you."

Delilah laughed at him, "That you are right. My grandparents say the same for me as well. it's why they didn't fully worry with me moving to Vienna."

"They know what type of woman you are."

"That they do." she smiled as the scent hit her.

Oh, how she wanted to wrap up in it and just never leave the world. Closing her eyes, she sunk back into the dreams of the women and him, seeing the world she yearned to learn and understand of. Yet it was slightly different, for this time he started to turn towards her. Her heart jumped as she felt herself lean forward to see the man that came to her dreams and visions, only to be jolted as Roderich's hands came to her shoulder.

Shaking her head, she faced him as his wide violet eyes looked at her, "Are you ok? You seem to have drifted off."

Delilah paused as she looked at him, there was something about him, something deeper and wonderful that she had to know about. Something deep within her telling her to stay near him and understand everything before her.

With a smile, she nodded to him, ready to face what would come to her, "Yes Roderich, I'm ok."


	6. Chapter 6

An aggravated sigh left him as he stared at the damning screen. So much research and searching for his desired topic yet the moment he found the answer he needed, it slapped him in the face with news he didn't need. He wondered if he was in the wrong in trying to do this, to make things normal again yet the more it seemed he tried the harder it became.

"Roderich?" he heard Delilah call his name.

He panicked, quickly closing the laptop and looking up at her just to see her give a look of worry as she signed, "Are you alright Roddy?"

And there she added that nickname in as well, oh how he just wanted to sit with her and listen to her call him that, the slow blundering fool he was becoming for her.

"Ja, just dealing with government issues and money with it." he replied back, hoping he signed correctly, "It's tiresome."

She gave a slight nod as she walked over to him, "You know you can take a break when needed. Hildegard and I can take some of it off your shoulders."

"You have a class in an hour."

"I can get a lot done in an hour." she smiled.

He smiled back, knowing she wasn't wrong and loved how she thought. Weeks had gone by with the two of them and each day that came and went was something he just couldn't believe. She was so much more than he thought, so many hidden secrets to her that just marveled him. He even sat within her classroom once and saw how bright and vibrant she was as she taught the class in sign. Yet his favorite was the evenings with her. The days he had her in his home were better than most, for there she was more relaxed, like a cat in the spring sun. It was those days she would drag him to the piano and beg him to play, for her to feel the music and see him unwind and be more of himself.

She tried to explain to him what it was like to feel the vibrations of the piano as she sat next to him, her fingers just on the tip of the piano, her version of listening to him play. Oh, how he loved to watch her face, to see her melt into the music and sway with it as he produced the tunes just for her.

Delicate arms wrapped around his neck as he felt her give a small hug to him, "Roddy?"

"Ja?"

"Will you play for me later?"

He smiled, "Ja I'll play. Anything in particular?"

"Nocturne bitte."

"Chopin?"

"Ja."

"I played that last time."

"It's one of my favorites though."

He looked up at her, those sapphire eyes beamed down at him as he gave a nod to her, "If that is what you want then you will get it."

The smile that caressed her face was all well known that he made her day better by that. Giving a small squeeze, she dismissed herself, making her way to the offices before her class started. He watched her, how her body swayed with a small bounce in her step. There was just something about her that thrilled, awed and yet terrified him. She wasn't like Eliza, she seemed more complex and tantalizing to him. 

Then he was alone. The silence filled Roderich as the images replayed in his head repeatedly as he thought of her. Giving his head a shake, he lit the piece back to life and stared at the screen once more as a hand came to his shoulder.

"Mein Gott!" he shouted.

"I'm not killing you, calm down." replied the hand.

Looking up, he was greeted with the familiar face of the Swiss man glaring down at him, "Not now Vash I have enough to do."

"You mean staring at the laptop and mumbling at it." he stated, "What are you looking at anyway? A ring for your capital?"

"It's none of your business."

Roderich felt himself be pushed aside as Vash looked at the laptop, seeing what he was up to, "I said it doesn't bother you Vash, now stop."

But the man continued to read the screen only to look back at him with wide eyes of awe, he knew that the man saw all his latest works, the struggle he had placed upon himself.

"Roderich?"

"Well, you saw it, now what?"

"I didn't think-"

"Yes I'm quite aware none of you think." Roderich shot at him, "Now let it be."

Vash just stood there, leaning against his desk, "I didn't realize she was deaf. That probably explains why Lili moves her hands all the time now since you got them both speaking. So, I'm guessing you spoke with Juliet as well."

Roderich sighed, Vash was right. He talked with the woman, a few times thus far, "Yes. I wanted to make sure it would work and be correct for Delilah."

"But she's used to this world now, why change it?"

He stood up out of the chair, glancing outside the large window, "Do me a favor and imagine all the things, sounds especially, that make Switzerland. Hear everything that makes you whole in your nation, how it feels right. Even voices."

He looked back at him, seeing the wonder in his eyes, "Now take it all away. Rip it right from your ears, never to hear those sounds again. Can you imagine it? Never hearing the wind blow in the trees, the water of your rivers run, the crisp crackle of the snow under your foot, even the famed horns that echo the Alps? If not those, imagine never hearing our voices, Lili calling to you for help or dinner, hearing Gilbert cause havoc and Eliza and Ludwig put him in his place or me play the piano."

Vash's eyes glanced down to the floor, making Roderich nod in understanding, "Now you see. The last thing Delilah heard was an orchestra, something so beautiful even to myself that I cannot imagine not being able to hear it either, nor the piano. I know Beethoven did it before but I cannot imagine it at all. So do you see why I am doing this?"

Slowly, Roderich made his way back to the desk as he sank in his chair, looking over the hospital and procedures for the implants and devices, the variety of doctors that would perform the tasks and the amount. That there was enough to set him off. Over forty-two thousand and that wasn't anything else, just the procedure and that hurt enough. The war pulled the strings on the money yet he was determined to get it done for her. 

"How close are you?" 

"I'm off by five thousand and can't get it any quicker before the one doctor I'd like for her to have, leaves the country."

"Fleeing?"

"USA."

Vash hummed as he looked back at the screen again with him. In all his life he was never more determined to do something like this, so bold and out there yet he just had to. He wanted to have it back, to see her light up as she listened to him play or sat outside with him entranced with the morning songbirds, he just wanted to give her that so badly that he could taste it. There had to be a way, just had to be as a small thought came to him.

"Vash?"

"Ja?"

"Would you..." he drifted off, who was he kidding. 

Vash was a tight man with his money, there was no way he would even give a coin towards- "Are you asking for the last bit?"

"Was. Don't worry about it, I'll figure out how to do this. Just do me a favor, bitte."

"That would be?"

"Don't let Delilah know, I want to surprise her."

Vash's hand came to his shoulder as a simple nod came from the man, "I won't say a word to either Delilah or Lili."

"Danke."

"Gern geschehen."

After that, the man left him be to sit in his own thoughts as they floated through reality and fantasy. His visions of Delilah enjoying music and life as she could hear came to him, so strong that he could feel it, "One day Delilah, one day."

 

The day seemed to fly by as she made her way back to his office. There was so much rolling through her mind that it just seemed that it smiled down upon her in such a way she just couldn't stop smiling. Since Roderich learned of her hearing loss and slowly learned more of her each day, things went well really. It thrilled her each time he would send her a message for luncheon and evenings together, butterflies filled her belly as he tried to sign to her. The more she thought of it all she knew she was developing a crush on the man and with each of his moments as the gentleman she knew, he swept her off her feet more and more each time.

The more she was around him, the more she felt comforted and whole, like a piece of her, was no longer missing or just empty. It was perfect in her mind. Delilah was anticipating the evening with him more than anything, it was those times that she saw him. Not the man of the offices or of government, but the man he hid away from the common eye, the one that played piano with his emotions and heart. The man that was more than she imagined. 

The door came to sight as she rounded the corner, giving the elderly woman a small wave as she passed by. She was curious as to what he was up to as of late as he hid behind the computers and shuffling papers away from sight as she entered the room. She tried asking Hildegard yet the woman seemed as lost as she was with his infinite search. 

"Roderich?" she said pushing the door open, "Roderich what are you up-"

Delilah paused, a smile gracing her as she found him dozing off at his desk, his head propped up by his hand. Quietly she made her way over to him, smitten with the sight she took in. His features softer, relaxed as his glasses laid upon the wooden top. She knew he was stressing over the war and the Genesis group in the neighboring countries and of his own nations issues, something she had told him countless times that the two of them could work something to make it easier on him, yet he still pushed forward with taxing himself to these states. She glanced at him, his pressed shirt and crisp collar and tie stood out yet seemed looser than normal for him. 

"Look at you, stressing over everything." she thought as she brushed his brunette tresses aside, "So much help around you, yet too stubborn to ask for help."

She could just stare at him all day like that, it was just relaxing really for the more she saw, the more she fell for him. The sharpness of his jaw and chin, to the sweet slope of his cheeks and nose and the small mole by his bottom lip, was just defined him more. Her eyes traced him as much as possible, wonder and awe, filling her as the vibration of her watch called the time. Giving a light sigh, she tried to rouse the man awake.

"Roderich?" she called out, "Roderich darling, come on you need to wake up."

She gently shook his arm, doing her best to wake him when she noticed him grimace in pain, "Roderich?"

Pain turned to worry and hurt as he seemed to settle back down in his sleep. Delilah was worried a bit now, did he work himself that hard that he hurt himself? Looking at him again, she saw nothing that called out to her of his health, her hand rested on his arm once more to see his brow furrowed again. Oh, a cramp to the hand and arm, she had that before. Taking his forearm in, she rubbed her fingers lightly over the tense muscles as she called his name again.

"Roderich, it's late, we need to head home." she spoke as her fingers pushed up the sleeve a little, "Roddy come on we..."

She trailed off as curiosity washed over her. There, under the sleeve, was a dark mark, slightly faded in age. What on Earth did he have? Looking at him once more to see his brow knitted again as her fingers rested on the mark, it had to be it. Slowly she unbuttoned the sleeve and slid it up his arm only to nearly stumble back in shock. She tried to understand what she saw, for only seeing it once with a neighbor years before. She knew truly what it was but the why screamed at her. There on his forearm were the historical numbers, ones seen on very few that survived the Holocaust days, yet there they were on Roderich. It made no sense whatsoever to her, why would he go and get the tattoo like that? Her mind ran rapidly with thoughts as her fingers traced the numbers over again, just for his hand to clasp over hers in an iron grip.

"Nein, ich bin immer noch menschlich!" he shouted at her.

Delilah froze. She wasn't sure what to do as she felt him tremble against her. He was scared, that was something she took right away as he glanced around the room, realizing where he was and who was with him, "Delilah?"

She nodded at him, unsure of what to think as he slowly came to himself. Questions rolled through her mind as he looked at her and noticed her hands upon his arms. There were no words exchanged, no signs or movements, just pure truth filling the tense air. She wanted to believe that it was all in her head as the dreams came back to her once more, the sight of him filling her mind as Roderich stared at her.

"Roderich?"

"Let me explain."

"It's a family member, ja? Someone that survived the horror that was Auschwitz, the Holocaust itself. It's of honor." she prayed in her head, "Or even a rebellious stage of your teen years before you became the man you are today. Just thought it looked cool or was to anger someone yes? Please tell me that."

He just looked at her, those sweet violet eyes telling her everything she needed to know of the tattoo. It couldn't be. There was no way that was humanly possible, he would look like Hildegard or the neighbor years ago, not a man that looked barely thirty years old. Her mind swam with the nightmarish thoughts as the dream came to her in full, all the women standing near the piano and this time, he looked at them. 

"Delilah." she felt him write upon her arm.

"Tell me you didn't see the Holocaust or Auschwitz?"

"Delilah, please listen, there are things I need to explain to you-"

Delilah took off, running as fast as her feet could move. She knew it was a scene she didn't want to cause but the overwhelming facts before her were just too much to take in. It couldn't be possible. He wasn't that old, there was no way. It couldn't have been that it had to be an honor tattoo. Edelstein, she heard the last name in her head, it's a Germanic-Jewish last name, it had to be that. Just had to be.

Before she knew it, she was outside as she smacked into a body landing flat on her bottom. She barely could register anything at the moment as a hand came to her shoulder, glancing up, she saw forest green eyes looking at her as the woman's face showed concern.

"Are you alright?"

The more Delilah looked at her, the more she realized who it was, "Elizaveta?"

The woman turned her head in question when it donned on her, "Oh, Delilah. I'm sorry I wasn't thinking clearly."

She had heard of the woman before from both Hildegard and Roderich, so if anyone knew him it'd be her. 

"Eliza, please, help me." she stated, jumping to her feet, "Roderich has a tattoo on his arm, one that resembles the Holocaust tattoos, it's for a family member that passed or survived it yes?"

Eliza stared at her in confusion and worry as she felt her body shake and her lip tremble under the heavy emotion she was putting it under. She saw her sigh as the woman straightened herself out, giving a melancholy glance.

"He hasn't told you has he?"

Delilah felt her psyche crack slightly as the woman continued, "Delilah, you're deeper thoughts are not wrong. Your dreams, visions, what have you are real as well, for they are the real reason you are in Austria. That tattoo is very real. He was taken from us on March 20, 1943, our Prussian friend trying his best to save him, yet it was too late and Hitler's power too strong."

There was no way she was getting this, it wasn't possible, "No, you're joking."

"Delilah, it's not a joke." she saw small pools filling the woman's eyes, "That day was horrible-"

"Nem! It's not possible. Neither of you were alive during WWII, there isn't a possibility so, so stop throwing the lie at me."

Eliza shook her head at her, "But it is the truth. We're immortal, personifications to be truthful. He should have told you long before now."

Delilah wanted to ignore the words coming from the woman, yet the more she continued, the more things clicked together, yet her mind couldn't take it. Dodging off once more, she ran to the only solace she had in the building, besides her office. The empty classroom gave no ease as she stood within the large room, her emotions a raging mess as her mind swam in the damning thoughts.

A hand came to her shoulder, making her jump and scream. Darting away from the intruder, she turned to see Roderich standing behind her, his hands held out before him as his eyes were pleading for her to listen.

"Delilah."

"Please Roddy," she asked as she also signed to him, "please tell me it's a lie. Tell me that Eliza is wrong saying you are immortal. Tell me you didn't see Auschwitz and the Holocaust. Tell me the women in my dreams with the man are just that, just dreams and not memories. God Roderich tell me."

No movement was made, no sign or words exchanged, just pure silence as they stared at one another, his hands slowly going down to his side. She watched as he sighed, gathering himself to speak to her.

"It's not Delilah. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I hid the truth from you, but it is all real. What you saw, what Eliza said and your dreams of Maria, Bertha, and Anna. It's all real." he confessed.

She felt herself stagger slightly as it all came crashing around her, it was real, "Roddy it can't be, there's no way. I don't understand."

"Delilah, I think it would be best for you to speak with others just like you."

"Other like me?" her emotions began to flood out as her eyes burned and tears fell just as her signing became sloppy, "What do you mean?"

"There are others like you right now that dream and see or hear things that make no sense. There are four others that had it and changed to be like me. It's the truth Delilah, I swear. I mean you no harm, I just didn't want to drop it on you all the sudden and make matters-"

"Make matters what? Worse? Look at this Roderich, do you not think they are worse already? I'm being told you survived the Holocaust and to just accept it with no issue, that you are older than you look and to be alright with it all." she signed furiously, barely caring that he was clueless to her. 

Her hands were caught by his as he tried to speak with her, yet she gave him no chance, "I don't understand Roderich! I don't understand!"

His warmth and scent hit her like a brick wall, making her realize that everything before her was real and that what was said was true as well. Her legs crumbled under her as heavy sobs left her, Roderich wrapped his arms around her as he gently guided her down to the floor with him, holding her close as she cried against him.

"I don't understand." she repeated again, the tears pouring out of her.

Delilah felt lost, so lost that her mind wasn't sure what else to do. There were so many things that made no sense to her and confused her even more that she just wanted to have it all end. She pulled him closer as her cries became heavier, her only comfort was him at that moment, and by damn she was using it as his words came back to her mind. Others like her. Maybe it would be best to speak to them, maybe then she would understand more.


	7. Chapter 7

"The girls will help you." the email flashed before her eyes again, "Just listen to them and they will help."

What little that would do. The long corridor to the room felt like it stretched for all eternity. She almost wanted to turn back and forget everything but she knew he was waiting outside those doors and would give her hell if she didn't march in there. They already got into an argument earlier after he explained it was a group of them, which she went off like a bomb. He knew she couldn't handle people in a crowd, not that she was claustrophobic but reading a mass of people was too hard and without an interpreter, it was damn near impossible to know what was said in the room.

Yet she continued on, wondering if it was the right thing. Fear swelled in her belly as the doors finally came to view, the inevitable truly before her. A sudden tremble filled her as she looked at the sets of doors, why on earth was she really here? To speak about her dreams and what she saw and got dropped on her about Roderich? It just seemed so out there that no matter what she would do, there was no escape. 

Delilah shook her head, trying to clear the negativity that plagued her mind only to bump into someone. Glancing up, she was met with bright blue eyes as strawberry blonde hair fanned over part of her face. Flicking it back, a bright smile greeted Delilah as the woman's eyes glowed in happiness.

"Hello there, sorry to have run into ya." she said to her.

Oh, that was different. Her lips and mouth moved differently compared to most English she read. More of the reason she didn't want to speak to others.

"What ya here for?" the woman continued, "I'm guessing the same as everyone else. Nothing to worry about, we all have our own ways and dreams to go about."

Ok, that part she caught, "You dream?"

"Aye, I do." she replied as she popped a lollipop in her mouth.

Delilah sighed at the intrusion to understand the woman, but before she could voice herself, the woman was off in a tizzy of words, speaking faster than Delilah could keep up. It was getting tiresome trying to get the woman to realize that she was trying to speak to her just as someone came down towards them. She watched as words were exchanged between the two just for the black haired woman paused to hand her something.

"This is yours." she said slowly to her, "Everyone's voice was pre-registered and is color coded with their name. So no matter who is talking the device will hear it and repeat it back to you."

Delilah cocked her head in curiosity as she looked at the screen of the tablet, sure enough, everything the woman said appeared on the screen. Where was this thing when she needed it? Well, out of her wallets league, that's for sure.

"Oh, lord almighty, you're deaf." the other woman exclaimed, "I'm so sorry. I should've realized that there was something off. I've just been too excited to sit still for more than a minute."

Delilah gave a small chuckle as the woman's apology came forward, "It's ok. I tried to follow but your accent is different from English."

"That's because it's Scottish darling." she smiled at her, "I'm Marissa by the way, even though it tells ya that."

"Yes, and I'm Amber. This here is my soon-to-be sister-in-law. Although I'm amazed that Mattie is able to handle you at times."

"Oh, don't think that his quiet demeanor isn't hiding something more."

"Is that why you could barely walk when you came for breakfast?"

Marissa blushed brightly at them as she quickly moved away from them, "Wouldn't you like to know."

"It happened somewhere." Amber shouted at her, coming up to Delilah's side.

"The timid side is the one everyone sees." she said back, "It's the man under the sheet ya got to wonder about."

Delilah let out a small laugh as Amber joined in, "Is it working well?"

She saw the screen illuminate her question, "Ja, it is. I just 'heard' your conversation with your in-law." 

"Sorry about that. She has a big mouth like my husband but I have a feeling that Mattie will calm her down and have her relax a little, yet she seems to make him a little more open as well. Just witness the man outdo my husband, so she's opened something in him." Amber smiled, gesturing to the room, "You ready to meet the others?"

Delilah looked at the doors, wondering what laid behind them as Amber touched her arm, "You're not alone Delilah, I promise."

A nervous sigh left her as she nodded, "I'm ready."

Amber smiled and opened the doors before them, there within were women and men, speaking briefly to one another as a small ball rolled past her feet and a set of little arms came around her leg. Looking down she found a small blonde girl staring up at her with Hollywood starlit blues.

"Liberty, watch where you are going. You could've Miss Delilah."

"Sorry Miss Lilah."

Her heart nearly melted at the gentle girl, "It's alright dear."

The little one ran off as she was met with another her age, waiting to continue their game as two others sat opposite of the adults in the room. Amber guided her to the open sofa as another woman smiled at her, her cherry red hair slightly hiding her face as Delilah sat next to her. She gave a weak smile as she looked around her at the people within the room, not the number she thought it would be but still big enough.

"Seems like we are missing Basira if I'm not mistaken." the one woman spoke up.

"She's now Abuja, makes little sense for her to come here now." another told her as Amber nodded.

Curiosity spiked in her as she waited for the meeting to begin. So many faces and questions came to her, that she was truly ready to see what was going on.

"Philip!" the screen lit up as the people around her jumped, "Put the bottle down."

Looking up, she saw the blonde woman giving a sharp glare to another beside her, taking her sights over, she saw why as the blonde man placed a bottle down on the floor, his eyes narrow at her.

"Now then, since that is out of our way, we can begin." she smiled at them all, "I'm Juliet by the way, didn't mean to startle any of you and if I did I apologize for it."

Delilah concentrated between the device and the people within the room as Amber caught her sight. The woman gave a worried look as she roughly signed in American, "Are you ok?"

Thinking quickly, she replied, "Yes."

"I'm Lily and the one lost in her notebook here is Brie. And on the end,"

"I'm Amber." she stated, "Now I want everyone to speak clearly as well for the tablet here. We have one that cannot hear, so please be thoughtful for her and easy."

She felt a small smile creep up to her face as she gave a small nod, "Anyway, now that we are introduced. It's now you guys. Each one of you is here by either your partner or government wise, yes?"

A nod left her as the screen gave replies from everyone else, "Good. So the question is, what do you all know?"

"That we're all fucking mad in here and need to be locked away or worse." the blonde man stated.

"Didn't I discuss this with you?" Juliet warned.

"Don't worry over it, Juliet." Marissa said, "He's sinking into his memories or dreams, he can't escape them like some so it's easy to drink them away. It's a calm comfort which he knows will lead to either erase them or kill him."

Silence befell the room as they all looked at the woman in awe, "What are you, a psych doctor?"

"Therapist, counselor, specialty in family loss and children yet also understand the basics of self-harm and deterioration as well." Marissa smiled at him, "Your dreams are what you would say, making you drink yet in reality you want to forget them no matter how bad they are."

"Mon Dieu Juliet, you have competition in this world." Brie chuckled.

"Yes but I'm more physical, she's mental."

"Mental is putting it nicely."

"Can we continue girls?" Lily asked, gaining nods, "Right, so as we see, you all dream. Some good, some bad. We were just like you in that case. I dreamed of death and the death of people around me as pained cries filled my ears every day."

"Oui and I dreamed of being burned alive at the stake and by the guillotine." Brie spoke up, "So do not think that you have it good or bad. Dreaming of the Vietnam war and what was done over that is not something to blink at."

Eyes fixed on Philip as he shook, "It's more than that."

"We get it. As we said, it's why we are here." 

"So with that," Juliet began, "Each one of you has dreamed, saw, heard, or felt something. It all leads to the reason of why you are called to a certain nation. It's like a magnet, pulling you towards it more and more. You can't understand why but it feels right to go there and do whatever it takes to understand or silence it."

Was she being pulled to Austria this whole time due to her dreams? It didn't make much sense as the women pressed on as Amber spoke, "With it, you either see or dream of someone. Someone that seems to make sense in the dreams. Someone that you almost can't live without and want to do whatever it takes to know them. Well, come to find out they are real. They all are."

"But that doesn't make any sense." the other man said.

"It won't Charles. It doesn't at first." Brie told him, "But the truth is there before you. You see the people before you, speak with them, even can touch them. In more ways than one."

Delilah looked at Brie's gaze as it was pressed to the woman next to her. It was then she noticed her slightly round belly of the woman as she smiled, "Couldn't resist him."

"Still amazed the man even got it on. He's quieter than yours Marissa and that said a lot."Lily said to her.

"Don't be hating on my Mattie."

"And be nice to Eddie."

A chuckle left Lily, "Lord, it's going to be hard to hear Eduard as Eddie."

"Anyway guys and gals," Amber tapped the table, "Yes, the people in your dreams, man or woman are real. They're personifications. They are the representations of the nation you now reside in. So with that, there is a living breathing, Monaco, Canada, Austria, Estonia, and Vietnam as ours are America, England, Russia, and France."

"We were to have Nigeria but she changed and became Abuja." Brie added.

"What do you mean by changed?" Delilah asked feeling eyes land on her.

"People that dream and see the nations like we did become something else." Amber replied, "They become capitals. And children born into the world are cities."

"Cities and Capitals?" Charles questioned, "You're telling me that I will become a capital?"

"Oui. It's why Monique is staying close. It's why all the nations are close to you all."

"And why is that?" Philip asked.

"When you change there are two things that can happen." Brie explained, "One, you'd be like Lily and I and pass with our nations next to us just to wake in their arms and not have to worry."

"Or?"

"Or like Amber and I and be somewhere within the nation, a historical location that makes the nation mostly."

It clicked in Delilah's head what they were saying, "Are you saying we'll die?"

A quiet melancholy filled the space before Amber finally answered, "Yes."

"Well then." Philip announced as he stood up, taking the bottle, "Death to end the hell. Fine by me, I'll take my way and be out of here then."

"Suicide will not work." Juliet warned.

The man paused as he glared at her just for Juliet to speak again, "Suicide doesn't work, it was done before and they don't come back. Drinking your liver away is just a one-way ticket to die and stay that way."

"So how will it happen then?" Malvina, the woman next to her asked.

"That is what we don't know. Each death is different, either natural or an accident. But it mustn't be by your hand." Brie replied, "It's best not to dwell on it and make yourself sick with worry."

With that, it was done as Delilah sat there stunned as everyone moves around her. Roderich was a nation, a living breathing personification and she was to supposedly change into a capital if and when she died. Her head began to ache as she took in everything around her, how was any of this possible? She had read so many books and theories of life and what was believed out there yet this was by far the strangest she had ever thrown at her. 

A gentle hand came to her shoulder as the screen lit up once more, "Are you alright Delilah?"

Glancing up, she was met with Amber's worried gaze as Marissa added on her own. Was she? In all honesty, she was starting to believe she was absolutely mad and belonged in an asylum, there was just no way for any of it.

"Look it's hard to understand, you're not alone."

"'Tis true, look at ya know. Sitting before us all and learning like we did."

Both of them weren't wrong, it just didn't make sense, "It's still confusing."

"It will be. Just relax and speak with Roderich."

Roderich. Her mind went back to his arm as the tattoo flashed again. Could she face him once more after that show she gave? All she did was bicker with him as he tried to help her, yet she treated him like garbage.

"Ya have a fight with yer man?" Marissa poked

"Wouldn't call it a fight."

"Misunderstanding then." Amber added.

"I just don't get it. I mean, I 'heard' it all and got the point of it yet it's just crazy. How on earth did I end up in this predicament? Let alone face him after all I had said and done. There's still a part of me that wants to wake up from that moment seeing his arm."

"His arm?" Marissa questioned.

"He has a Holocaust tattoo on his forearm like the Jews all had that were in Auschwitz in WWII." Amber answered.

"Oh, that's different." Marissa said, "Want a professional point or friends?"

Delilah just looked at her, "What do you mean?"

"Do ya want my professional advice or my friendship one?"

"Is there a difference?"

"Either or, dearie."

"Professional."

"Alright, professional. I believe you need to have a direct contact with the issue at hand. Start from the beginning where it affected you most and work from there to resolve the issues and move forward from that point keeping things clear and suitable between you and the person it began with."

"I take that back, I want friend."

Marissa smiled at her, "Talk with Roderich and let him tell you about Auschwitz."

Delilah gasped at the woman, "Are you daft?"

"No, honest." she replied, "You learned that things didn't add up when you saw the tattoo yes? Then that's where you need to start. If you thought one thing about it you set your mind to it and don't want to veer from the truth of it. It's easier to say it's one thing than what it really is for it makes more sense. Now if you get the truth and see it upon him as he talks about it, then you will come to realize and understand the world you are in now."

"That oddly makes sense." Amber nodded.

"How so?"

"Alfred has two sets of distinct scars on his body; one on his side and two little ones from his brow. Remember, my husband is the personification of the United States of America, so those scars represent two times his lands were attacked without warning, days of terrorist actions."

"Pearl Harbor and 9/11?" Marissa asked.

"Yes. I didn't know what they were when I first saw them but when I touched them it was like he automatically dreamed of those days and the pain that came with them."

Roderich's reaction came to her mind when she touched the tattoo, slowly making sense of what they were saying.

"Just give the man a moment of time and let him speak. It will be best for you and him, for wounds like that never fully leave. In either personification or capital." Marissa said, her gaze heading towards Philip. "That there should be his biggest thing that he does with Lien. So much would be lifted if he just got his face out of the bottle."

Delilah sat there replaying the day in her head, just to sigh, "Alright. I'll speak with Roderich about this."

"Good lassie." Marissa smiled, "Do ya good, you'll see."

With a wave and goodbye to them all, she left the room, wondering what she would be told and what she would learn and had learned from the women. So much was buzzing in her head as she made her way to his office. So many questions and wants yet he was the one that could deliver that.

The silvery hair popped out from the desk as she entered the large room, "Oh hello, Delilah, how did it go?"

"It went Hildegard." she said as something crossed her mind, "Hildegard, do you know about Roderich and what he is?"

The woman gave a weary look, "Ja, I do. My whole family has been by his side for many centuries. He gave me a brief update on you and to why you were elsewhere today."

"I see." she nodded, just to feel the woman's hand on her arm.

"Don't fret darling, he is a remarkable man."

For once, Delilah couldn't argue as he came to her mind, "Where is he anyway?"

"Oh, he left a little bit ago. He seemed quite mad over something as he stormed off."

"Angry?" she asked as Delilah nodded.

Well, there went asking him right off. Delilah looked over to the large window, the image of him of many years pass came to her. Her own thoughts of him as he was a young nation and man at one point. She had to learn what was what, just had to. For now, she just had to wait and let the truth take its time.

 

Furious didn't even cover what Roderich felt as he made his way down the long corridors of the hospital. He was beyond it and more as the bank account came to his mind. How dare they do that, how dare they throw away everything he worked for, all the days and night he spent researching and planning, just to get dumped. 

He blew past people as they stood in the way, his target the main desk as the familiar windows came to view. The usually bright and bubbly receptionist smiled at him, yet before she uttered a word, he beat her to it.

"I want an explanation, no, I demand one!"

"Sir I-" 

"I don't care who it comes from, I want one."

"Entschuldigung, Herr, what seems to be the problem?" someone said next to the door.

"The problem? The problem is that I had placed money within this hospital for the cochlear implants and more just to look at my banking to see every coin I place in here back in the account like it never happened." he nearly shouted at the woman, "So explain to me why your company sent it back to me without a phone call or anything?"

The woman's eyes narrowed, "The name of the patient to be seen for the surgeries?"

"Szarka, Delilah Szarka."

The woman paused just to briefly nod and walk back behind the doors. Anger roared through him as he paced back and forth in the hall. The door came open as the woman came back out with an envelope in hand.

"Well?"

"Here, it was left for you."

"Mein Gott, this doesn't explain-"

"Read the damn thing."

He glared at the woman as he opened the piece up, he really was in no mood to just be jerked around for no reason. Yet when he unfolded the letter he nearly stumbled back.

"There is no need for an I.O.U. Just take in stride what you have and give Delilah the best she can have. I kept my promise, now do the same for me. Tell me her reaction when she's able to hear your piano."

Roderich was shocked, there was only person that came to mind about this yet it blew him away. Giving a heartfelt apology to the staff and patients within the place, he made his way back to the building, knowing that Delilah was there. Along with him as well.

He was shocked, no clue as to why he would do that. Never had he seen the man spend money on himself let alone others. He was so frugal and tight that it made no sense. Once there, he passed the office and darted for the back of the place and sure enough he was there, sitting and letting the day go by as his tea left gentle wisps of steam.

Roderich pulled the chair from the table, hearing a grunt of acknowledgment, "How fun, you came to make my evening worse, yes?"

He really wasn't sure what to say to the man, his mind was blank in a way yet only one thing sat upon his tongue, "Danke. Danke schön, Vash."

The man kept his eyes forward from him, avoiding his gaze as he raised the tea to his mouth, "Gern geschehen."

"I really mean it Vash, I do." Roderich stated, "But why though? You never spend money. All I had left was five thousand yet you put everything back that I sunk into it and paid it in full. Why?"

Vash didn't look at him, yet his actions said it all as he nodded to the yard before them, "That's why."

Looking down, Roderich saw Lili and Delilah conversing with one another as Delilah showed her signs and more when Lili would point at things. His heart warmed as he saw the sweet scene before him, awed how dedicated Lili had become to learn and Delilah enjoying every minute of it.

"I did as you said. I tried to imagine not being able to hear and you know, it made me sick almost. I drown out people and things around me, but living in total silence would kill me." Vash explained, "That and I would like to hope that someone would take care of another like Delilah if it came to that."

Roderich's head snapped over to him, "Has Bern been found?"

Vash finally looked at him, "I got a call from Natalia stating that a lawyer in her nation has been removed from her title due to her dreams. The people within are seen as Swiss."

Roderich smiled at him, "You know if I could help you I would."

"Then if it comes I know who it will be like you did."

"I nearly ripped apart the hospital due to that all."

"It's also why I did it too." Vash stated, "You are different with Delilah; stronger and wiser, almost ready to go to war for her. You were never that way even with Eliza."

He couldn't deny the man, Delilah set a flame in him that no one else could come close to, "You're right. I would do just that for her."

He saw Vash nod at him as he stood up and made his way down to the girls, "And again, thank you Vash. For everything. Now to let you see at least a piece of it."

A small smile curved the stoic man's face, "About time."

Roderich carried on with his head higher and heart set right. Nothing was hindering this, nothing was getting in the way. And now, he was giving his capital the ultimate gift.


	8. Chapter 8

Nervous wasn't even close to what she was. Her knee bounced in anticipation as she awaited the doctor's orders to her. She was still in a strange shell shock that it was happening. She could see Roderich telling her about it in her head, the pure excitement rolling through her as things seemed to just roll together. The man was there every step of the way, every pre-appointment for the surgery and fitting, every test and exam, even the recovery afterward. Roderich didn't leave her side for anything. She knew she was no peach after it all, her head was on fire as dizzying nausea rocked her, she was moody and took it out on anyone that was close. Sadly, that was Roderich. 

But now, now it was time. Six weeks of waiting and praying and testing and just pure anxiousness filled her as she waited for the doctor to finish and turn it all on. She was amazed she sat still at all as the woman fitted her with the devices, checking it's locations and that they fit properly. She could feel them resting on and in her ears as the woman tapped the keys of her board quickly before she turned around.

"Now, you may hear something or nothing, it's all the testing we will do to make sure how loud or soft it is, ok?" she signed to her.

Delilah nodded in reply as she felt a nervous chill fill her. The woman smiled as she messed with some things around the large desk, it couldn't happen fast enough in her mind. So long she had been in silence and now it could be broken, so much for her to hear and learn, it was driving her nuts with waiting. Finally, she nodded to her as a switch was hit, just for a pen to clattered to the floor and take Delilah's breath away.

"Alright," she signed, "I want you to read my lips and repeat what I say. I will then cover them and we will see how the frequency of everything is, ok?"

"Ja." she signed back, ready to do this.

"Ready?"

Delilah nodded, feeling the emotion pouring out of her.

"Eins."

"Eins." Oh, dear god, she felt her mind nearly break.

"Zwei."

"Zwei." No way.

"Drei."

"Drei." It couldn't be.

The doctor held a folder over her mouth, "Katze."

"Katze."

"Hund."

"Hund." It really happened.

"Auto."

Delilah couldn't say anymore, she let go. It was beautiful, so beautiful as she heard herself cry in her hands, feeling the doctor's hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright Delilah, it's ok." she reassured her, "Is it too loud?"

"Nein, it's perfect." she cried, "It's so perfect."

So many years in silence and now it was gone, she could hear the woman chuckle lightly as she whispered words of assurance and happiness, heard the hum of the computer and the fan above. She heard herself, something so different yet so familiar that it just made the tears flow harder. 

"Here Delilah." the woman handed her a tissue box.

"Danke." she pulled the piece out just to have another fit of tears as she heard the amazing sound.

"You hear that?"

Delilah pulled two more, awed with it as she tapped the desk and her chest, just to snap her fingers by her ears. It was so beautiful, such little things like this that people took for granted and now she could hear it again. The doctor smiled at her as she found each sound in the room.

"There are a few more tests we need to run and I have to make sure everything connects well when turned off or moved ok? Just bear with me."

Delilah just nodded as she took in everything that she could. She could almost taste going outside and running around, hearing all the sounds of the birds and people around her, everything she missed over the years including her grandparent's voices. But out of it all, there were two things she really wanted to hear.

"You seem lost in thought of what you want to do, any ideas as to what first?" the doctor asked.

"Oh two." Delilah replied giggling at her voice, "My god, it's so much deeper."

"You were still a little girl when you lost your hearing, you missed your change."

She laughed at her, knowing she was right, "Very true. But as you said, the one thing I want to hear so badly is his piano. I want to hear him play for me. I've felt the vibrations and seen his face as he creates the beautiful music, now I want to hear it."

"Music is a very beautiful thing to take in, easy on frequency as well as long as it's a gentle tone and tune." the doctor stated, "And the main one?"

Delilah smiled, "I want to hear his voice. I remember my grandparents lightly but his I never got the chance to encounter. I want to know what it's like."

She smiled at her as she set down her pen and paper. Delilah wasn't sure what she was up to or what was to be said, only to feel a hand lay softly on her shoulder from behind.

"Ich Liebe Dich, Delilah."

The melody lifted once more as she leaned against him, such beauty in one moment. The second she was cleared to leave and giving her days to check in, she bolted from the office with a pure determination to find each sound she could. From vehicles to animals, she wandered the area back home until he practically dragged her in his home, just to show her something else he had done. She never expected her grandparents to stand in the foyer but the moment she saw them, she burst into tears and told them the news. Overjoyed was as close as it got to them as they held her, thanking Roderich deeply for his actions towards her.

That was hours ago. After tears and laughter with embarrassing stories from them to Roderich, to just spending the wanting time together, and now she was listening to him play. Oh, how beautiful it was. There was something rich and deep about him playing, it was like his very soul was coming forth, so much more than she ever witnessed before. She wanted to melt into the music, be one with it almost, anything to just surround herself with it.

He shifted through so many pieces, playing anything that came to him just for her to drift farther into the music. Für Elise, Nocturne, Piano Sonata, Turkish March, Spring Song, Fantaisie Impromptu, everything that came to his mind she believed, poured out of him and into the air as he still continued to play. She could've sat there all day listening to him, yet there were things still needed for her to be answered.

As the song came to a slow stop, she moved away, smiling at him as his fingers graced the keys again, "Roderich, you know you don't have to keep playing for me."

"I am aware."

"Than why do you?"

"You. The look on your face. The moment you left that office you were a new woman." he replied, continuing to play, "There was something that opened you up. Seeing that light and gift upon you was mesmerizing. Knowing you have been in silence for so long I wanted to give you the ultimate gift and with it my own to give you for all time."

"But you don't have to play for me every day."

He turned to face her, his fingers still upon the ebony and ivory, "Delilah, seeing you like this, listening to music, knowing you can hear it, is the greatest feeling in the world. It brings you comfort, I can see that. As long as it does so, I will continue to play for you; I'll continue until my fingers bleed and then I'll still play."

Her heart sang an array of symphonies at his words, bringing a bright smile to her as her head rested on his shoulder. Yet as she leaned against him, his forearm came to mind along with Marissa's words.

Would he get mad, or upset with her if she asked? Would he ignore her and tell her to leave it be?There were so many questions in her head that it was like a mad bee trying to escape, and the more she thought if it, the more she knew she had to ask it.

"Roderich?"

He hummed in reply to her, "Pause for a moment, I want to ask you something."

With that simple command, he did as told, resting his fingers on the keys and looking at her with those stunning eyes. She felt a small shiver flow through her as did he, for he turned fully to her as his hands cupped her cheeks.

"Delilah what's wrong?" he asked, panic slowly filling his eyes, "Is the volume too much on them or are they getting quiet? Do they hurt?"

She brushed off his questions as she shook her head, "No, the implants are just fine. I'm curious about something."

"Oh." a settling calm came over him, "Well then, what is it?"

Taking his arm, she pulled up his sleeve to expose the numbers upon it. She looked up at him as she found his gaze on his arm, realizing what she was asking. Delilah was worried, more now than before. So much rested upon this marking, from her finding out the truth around her, to the actual history behind it. A small shudder came from him as she felt she pushed him too far.

"It's alright Roddy, you don't have to say anything. It's something that I won't under-"

"If I had known what would happen to those people, my people. Myself even. I would have never signed those godforsaken papers."

Delilah was shocked that he even spoke up as his gaze never left his arm, just for his fingers to trace the numbers. Her hand laid on top of his, giving a gentle squeeze as he sighed as the memories must've hit him.

"As you know in your history in school, the war started in 1939 but my nation was just pulled in pieces here and there for parts of the war and certain branches. I stood back, I let Ludwig and Gilbert have the reigns of the war while I took care of the basics of papers and declarations. Eliza was the same but let her troops follow if needed like I did. I was considered safe. The location of Austria was geographically difficult for Allies to hit us in any way. So in that, I was lucky. It was a while in that we noticed Gilbert staying closer to me and around the nations that held the prisoners. I never really argued but thought it was for a good cause or at least making sure everything went smoothly with Eliza and I working alongside Lovino at times.

"Then one day I can remember Hitler arguing with soldiers outside the main office. Eliza seemed scared but I just pushed it aside, telling her it was the fact that the Allies were getting closer to us and it was bothering them and how they would approach since the Axis was slowly getting surrounded. But I was horribly wrong. Later on, two Nazi soldiers came into my office, telling me I was needed elsewhere. I didn't argue, thinking it was my troops that needed a quick redirection, that was until the butt of the gun connected to my head. All the way down the building, they dragged me after hitting me until the cold mud hit my knees and the rain washed any blood upon me. I was shocked that soldiers that I helped guide were doing this to me. I demanded to know what was happening when they placed the cuffs on me, trying to haul me to my feet again. It was then I heard Gilbert hollering at the soldiers. He was madder than I have ever witnessed. Screaming at them that they were in the wrong, that I was not what was written in those documents by Hitler's hand. I was confused and scared as Hitler came around the corner, coming over toward us. Gilbert smiled at the soldiers as Adolf looked at me, yet as the man stared down at me, it wasn't the same look as before. This one sent a deadly chill down my spine. He turned to Gil and shook his head at him. 'I said all the Jews.', and with that and a wave of the man's hand, Gil was beaten to the ground and I was thrown in a covered truck. I could hear Eliza crying out for me as it drove off."

His body shook lightly as she listened to him speak, "It felt like days, truck to truck and train to train. So many people and faces I saw, some so young and some old, clinging onto one another. Just hoping for the best. I remember a father beside me with his two little ones as they shivered in the cold. I was lucky oddly, still having my coat on me. I draped it over the children as the father smiled at me, just a glitter of hope and thankfulness as the train seemed to have gotten where it wanted to. It was then through the planks I saw where we were and felt an absolute fear rise in me as Auschwitz came to sight. I looked back at the children as more crept up in me. I told the father to make them look different, in any way possible as the doors were thrown open. I stayed close with them. Praying. Hoping. It seemed to be going well as the father covered the one child in dirt to darken his hair, but it wasn't enough. 'Zwilling' they shouted over again as I tried to push them through. I knew the fate of those boys, I knew how sick Mengele was. I tried so hard to keep them together, but the soldiers overpowered us both and shot the father and myself, yet I stayed standing. At that moment, Brandt came over and saw me, knowing what I was. And that's when hell began.

"I cannot tell how many days it lasted or how long in the day. All I know was that it was hell and I wanted death more than anything. To this day there are times I feel the needles, the injections, the cold of the water or the water they forced in me, the pressure chambers and more. Day in and day out they worked on me. I was a favorite to them all. I didn't die. No matter what they did to me I never died and it thrilled them. They saw me as a way to make stronger soldiers for the Nazi forces, but all it really did was kill people faster. Yet even with all of that happening to me, I was in a special cabin with countless people they found as favorites to work on, including the two boys from the train. I pretty much made it a duty to watch over them, no matter weak either of us was. Faces came in and faces left, some never returning and some new came in to replace the ones lost. After a day of countless tortures, I was dragged back in just to see one of the boys on the cot. I prayed, oh how I prayed I was wrong as I made my way over. Yet his cries were my answer. He told me they did too much to him and he just gave up, leaving his brother behind. I can still hear him begging me to stay with him. And I vowed on that dirty cot, that I would never leave him, no matter what.

"Time had passed us as the Nazi party seemed to become worried, and a rumor started around the place, that the Allies were there and defeating the Axis. I tried not to get my hopes up, to let them stay low but even then, the actions the soldiers were taking made sense. They were rounding up people as much as possible, gathering them and taking them elsewhere. I had made a small hideaway for the boy as they approached our bunk. I wasn't alone as many others did the same as well, hiding some as best as possible. Then the ones out in the open were taken elsewhere, only to be met with horror as massive piles of bodies were around the one building and realization donning us. We were all thrown in the gas chamber."

Delilah couldn't suppress the gasp that left her, she was trying her damnedest to even hold back the tears, "They say the sound of nails on a chalkboard is hell. No, it's far from it. Nails on a metal walled chamber, that's hell. The cries for mercy and life, the agonizing knowledge that death was coming and trying to survive. Yet it hit. The burning of the fumes hit me as hard as the experiments, coughing up whatever my body would let me as others did the same. I felt everything they did, from fear to the pain, yet I lived. I wanted to escape it and keep my promise to the boy, so I played dead. Once I was pulled out with the others, the soldiers were too occupied to see me escape back to the cabin. I found clothes sitting in the pile they made us drop them in and ran to the cabin, well, what I called running. More like a limping animal. I wasn't sure how I looked or smelled or anything at that moment. I was just determined to get them out of there. Once in, I called for them all. Praying that the Nazi's didn't get to them, and thankfully they didn't. I was ready to tell them to keep quiet and hid when I heard gunshots and more outside the place. Panic roared in me as I grabbed a broken board, ready to go down with a fight. I prayed that it was just the end of the Nazi's, that there was just an escapist that tried to sabotage the rest of their supplies. But the opening of the door said it all when a soldier came in and looked at me. I couldn't see who it was right off, the gas still affecting me but hearing my name..."

Roderich trailed off as he shook his head, Delilah rubbed his arm as he took a breath, "I never thought I'd be happy to hear that French bastard, but god it was like an angel came down and dropped him in front of me. He too was a casualty of the soldier's Gil had as he came to me, trying to calm me down and drop the wooden piece. I did, and I grabbed onto the man and sobbed in relief that it was finally over. A few days later as I was recovering, I learned the fate of everyone and what happened. I also saw Kiku after the attack on him, only hearing rumor before Auschwitz of the Atomic bomb that the United States had created, yet seeing the effect it had on a nation shook me. I also learned how long I was gone when I was taken with the others. I can still see them as they saw Kiku and myself, Eliza said it was two years I suffered in Auschwitz, yet it felt like an eternity. I was also leery of Ludwig, after seeing so many Nazi uniforms, it didn't leave, as some would say, a good taste in my mouth. After rehabilitation, time in a wheelchair and nearly five years till my hands were healed enough to play the piano again, I stand before you the very same man that was dragged to Auschwitz on March 20, 1943."

She was stunned, there was no way any of that could have been faked. Not even in the slightest, not even stories passed down from generations. He literally in Auschwitz.

"Oh Roderich." she stammered, "I'm sorry, I didn't know and Marissa said to speak about why I freaked knowing the truth. I just didn't think that-"

"It's alright Delilah, you aren't the first to ask about it."

"I'm not?"

"No, but I believe you may be the last unless something changes in the years to come." 

She just stared at him in puzzlement as he pulled the sleeve down and closed the piano, "I hate to be rude, but I need to excuse myself. Speaking of the past has me feeling it all over again, I wish to wash it away."

"Oh no, don't worry. Go ahead then I won't bother you."

He gave Delilah a weak smile as she patted his arm, "You are not a bother."

Then he was gone, leaving her in the silence of the home and time seemed to stand still as it ticked by her. Her mind whirling on what he told her, awed that so much was there that she never realized. So much hurt and sorrow laid within him that she never knew existed. She couldn't move, his words made her paralyzed as she envisioned his hell he lived with. Yet something came to mind. Curiosity got the better of her as she made her way up to his room.

Once within, she entered the side doors only to reel back in shock as she realized her situation. There stood Roderich, eyes wide at her as the white tank exposed more of him and his pants unbuckled and open to her view as he paused placing the shaving cream upon his face.

"Es tut mir Leid! I didn't mean to intrude like so. I'm so sorry."

"Delilah?"

Her eyes met his as it seemed he tried to wrestle his own thoughts as well, "What's wrong?"

"I wanted to ask something and I didn't think much of your decency after your shower."

"It's fine now, what's done is done." he replied, "What did you want to ask?"

"Well, I-"

"Wait." he caught her off guard as the foam of the shave laid on him, then he held out the long razor blade, the same her grandfather used, "Do you trust me?"

"What? What do you mean, of course I do."

"Do you think I trust you?"

"I believe so..." she paused realizing what he was saying. "Are you asking me to shave you?"

No words were given, just the knowing glance as he sat down on the small stool. She had forgotten her grandfather told him this story, how much he trusted his frail wife and little granddaughter to shave his face when needed. It was his way of proving trust and love in them. And in truth, Delilah missed it.

She approached him, letting the blade sit lightly upon his skin and began her work. Ever so diligently and precisely she moved the blade, counting each stroke and move as she shaped his face. He trusted her, that's what this was. She was truly thanking her nagyapa after this. The more she moved, the happier she felt with him and the more peaceful he became. Finally, with one last stroke, she was finished as she cleaned the bits of foam away. Taking her fingers, she gently traced his sharp jaw and defined cheeks, seeing how handsome he was under her fingertips.

"Your question by the way?"

"Oh, the little boy, what happened to him?"

"He grew up and had a child, one that I still watch over as I did for his family for years before him."

Delilah paused, "Hildegard's father?"

Roderich hummed in reply as he relaxed against her hands, "No wonder your grandfather lets you do this."

"You like it?" 

"It feels good, actually."

Delilah chuckled at him, thinking of all the times she did this for her grandfather and now him. The more her fingers traced around his pout lips, the more she wanted to feel them on her own. Before her mind could think straight, she kissed him. Feeling the soft, tenderness of his lips as she heard him gasp.

Oh dear god, what did she do? Quickly, Delilah threw herself away from me, sputtering Hungarian and German apologies as she signed furiously as well. How could she have been so stupid to do such a thing? He said he trusted her, not loved her, there was more difference in that than anything.

Delilah gasped as she was silenced by him. His hand holding hers as the other rested on her lips, his vibrant purple orbs looked at her as she tried to figure out what he was doing. Slowly, he took her hands and wrapped them around his neck, just for his to rest upon her waist as his face grew closer. She waited with baited breath as the warmth of him overcame her just as the feeling of his lips met hers. There was no tomorrow or yesterday, there wasn't even a present time as he kissed her. Something alive awoke within her as she kissed him back, deeper and fuller, pulling him closer to her as it continued on. Never had she felt like heaven touched her, but now she might as well have heard angels singing as it continued on.

A whine escaped her as he pulled away, looking at her through lidded eyes. She was frozen yet barely able to hold her own as he held her close.

"Why do I believe that is the first time you've been kissed by a proper man?"

Delilah giggled at him as the future came to mind, something she couldn't stop dreaming about anymore with him, "Because it was."


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a sexual themed chapter

"The attack in Bratislava was shocking as now a total of nine people are dead and twenty others are injured. Reports are coming in that the attack has possible ties with Genesis and the on-going war that is brewing outside the nations. Many world leaders are pondering the thoughts of what to do in case-"

"We don't need to hear that depressing news." Hildegard stated as she turned off the TV.

Delilah all but came off her chair at the woman's actions. Roderich was in Slovakia, in that very city that was attacked and right as they spoke more of it the woman turned the damn thing off.

"Hildegard! Roderich is there, how are we to-"

"Trust yourself, my dear." the woman chided her, "Remember, he is a nation and cannot die like others. He can get injured, yes, but he cannot die."

Delilah's head swam with the news of the attack, Roderich not answering her calls and Hildegard's words, it was slowly turning into a whirlpool of swirling hell. Yet she wasn't wrong. Roderich was the nation Austria and immortal to boot, so why was she so scared?

"You care for him that much don't you?" the old woman asked.

She couldn't answer as she glanced back down at the book he gave her weeks ago, "I'd lie and say no but my heart is telling me otherwise."

"Don't let past fear control you or any notion of the future for you. You are in control of that better than anyone, Delilah."

The woman wasn't wrong. Since gaining her hearing and even before that, she was deeper with Roderich than she ever believed and the onset of worry and fear was the tall tale sign to show how much he meant to her. Morning tea as they spoke to one another, listening to him play the piano before they worked on their own personal business, even him within her classroom, waiting patiently for her to finish just to take a stroll with her. And every moment she had with him she hung onto for dear life. As her mind whirled around him, something else came to mind.

"Hildegard?"

She heard the woman him, "Was it true what Roderich said, the little boy in Auschwitz..."

"That he was my father and my uncle and grandfather died there? Yes, yes it's true. He blames himself for it sadly, we all know it wasn't his doing."

"What do you mean?"

Hildegard sighed as she sat in his chair, "You see, before the second world war, Roderich knew something bad was coming as Adolf grew in power. He wouldn't tell my family outright what it was but made sure they were away when it came. For twenty-five years he kept my family hidden away in the city of Feldkirch, under the eyes of Vash and Lili as I was told. But as WWII came about, it got stronger and harder for my family to hide. Then one day, someone had given them away. My grandfather stowed away my grandmother and great aunt with my cousins only then did he and my uncle and father got captured."

"Wait, so did Roderich know it was them?"

"I don't think at first." Hildegard replied, "Remember, he had not seen my family in twenty-five years. My grandfather was a young boy when he must've encountered Roderich last. He found out the day he took him home, seeing my great-grandmother coming out of the home after the war. From there on out he felt enormous guilt. He felt that he failed her and my family, that he lost my uncle and grandfather, but as my family always said, it was never his doing."

She couldn't fathom the guilt he carried as Hildegard told her the truth, so much hurt and anger laid in him that she never knew it was there, "Thank you for telling me."

"You're welcome Delilah." she smiled at her, "Best be on our way home then, it's getting dark."

Glancing back out the window, she saw the evening sun set lower in the distance. Her thoughts trailed back to Roderich as the knowledge of the attack pecked at the back of her mind. Maybe, just maybe he was already home and waiting for her.

 

 

Time slipped past Delilah as she awoke in his room from a slam of a door vibrating the bed. Quickly gathering herself and slipping the devices back in place, she darted for the door, barely giving a care in the world of her appearance and the thought of whom it was only to pause as she saw Roderich standing there.

The man's eyes widened as did hers, setting her mind in an uneasy roll until the sight of blood caught her eye.

"Roderich?" she touched his side.

"It's fine, nothing major."

"Nothing major, you're bleeding!"

Delilah dragged him over to the piano stool as she dodged for the bathroom, gathering all she needed to patch him up. Once back over to him, she tugged off his coat and shirt, tossing them haphazardly to the floor as she looked him over. Cuts and bruises covered his torso wincing in pain as she gently touched his side.

"Mein Gott Roderich." she barely got above a whisper.

"You are worrying too much."

"I worry plenty."

She ignored any protest he gave her as she worked on him, patching and cleaning any wound she could find until everything was done and she laid the final wrapping of the bandage on his torso. She glanced at him again, seeing the damage fixed under her care and eye gave a small triumph within her as she felt his own gaze upon her. Out of nowhere, he bolted upright, moving past her as he staggered for the door.

"What on earth Roderich, sit down."

"I thank you for taking care of my wounds Delilah, now I have to address other-"

"You will not work anymore you are hurt and need to rest."

"I'm quite fine." she noticed a quiver in his voice as he tried to avoid her, "But this must be done."

"What? I'm telling you, Roderich, you need to-"

"Delilah, please it can wait-"

"Sit this instant!" she shouted at him.

Wide violet eyes met her own as he gawked at her, she even shocked herself for yelling but she was just that damn worried. Quietly, he walked back over to the stool and sat himself down.

"Now, you will do as I say without a peep, am I clear?"

He gave a nod to her as she felt herself calm down, "Alright, you will lay down in that bed and rest until I say so. I will even sit on the bed to make sure you do-"

"I'd rather you not."

"Can I trust you to rest?"

He wouldn't look at her, "It's more than that."

"What's the matter, Roderich?"

His gaze stayed on the floor as she came up to him, a newfound worry overcoming her, "Roderich, have I done something to bother you?"

"Nein!" he nearly shouted, finally looking at her, "It's just... well..."

"Well what, out with it."

"You're revealing." 

Delilah wasn't ready for that reply nor reasoning. Looking down at herself, she had forgotten that she had slipped on her favorite satin nightgown before laying in his bed. Heat rushed to her cheeks, finally realizing the notion he was meaning.

"I, uh, I well... turned you on then."

"Quite." he refused to look at her again.

The very thought of him against her; touching, kissing, and loving on her sent a strange chill throughout her body. It wasn't the first time it came to her curious mind, but it was the first she was acting upon it. Gently, she laid her hand on his shoulder, feeling a small shudder run through him. 

"Roderich?"

His eyes were firm on the ground, she could see him fighting within himself to stay the proper man she knew. Yet in her, she didn't want that.

"Roderich look at me."

"Nein."

"Bitte." she knew he'd bend soon, "Bitte, Mein Liebling."

Finally, he looked up, his violet hues deep with desire and worry, "Roderich, please."

"Please what?"

"I think you know." she moved closer, feeling his breath linger on her collar as she placed a kiss on his head, "Why not act upon it?"

"Do you hear yourself?" he asked.

"Can you see yourself?" she retorted back, "You are having an internal battle and trying not to touch me. I am giving you that permission Roderich."

"I can see that, but it may lead to-" she silenced him with a deep kiss, pulling a relaxed sigh from him.

"Maybe that's what I want." she replied as her hands laid on his shoulders.

Finally, she felt his fingers ghost up her sides, resting on her waist as her fingers graced his neck, gliding up the gentle slope of it. Feeling the sharpness of his jaw as she tilted his head to give him a deeper, passionate kiss. Something in her sparked and became so alive that she felt herself soar above it all. His fingertips left a small spark that grew into an uncontrollable flame within her, making her hotter as the kiss became more intense.

She felt him become feverish with her as his hands roamed more over her, making her quiver in anticipation, yet he still seemed to hold himself back.

"Roderich?" she got out as he hummed in reply, "Do me a favor?"

He paused as those starlit purples looked at her, only one thing came to her mind that would spur him right as she leaned up to his ear, "Have me like you play the piano. Make me sing like you make it play."

Something in him sparked as she felt his hands grip her harder and his lips pressed into her own, a burning delight filling her as he stood up and pushed her back towards his bed. The power that came from him was overwhelming and shocking, yet oh so delicious. Her back met with the tall post of the frame as his hands roamed over her body, making the once burning flame into a raging inferno within her. 

She was left panting as his mouth traveled down the column of her neck, moving to the other side as a shudder overcame her body. His thumbs drew circles on the tender flesh of her shoulders, inching the straps farther and farther from her body until it slid down her arms. She let it drop, feeling the cool air caress her body only to be covered with his. He was like a fire, so hot and burning under her fingers, yet he was the one that would extinguish her flame. Her tips covered every inch of his exposed chest and back, feeling what he was like as she gasped at him nipping her neck. Curiosity got the better of her as her fingers danced along the top of his pants, hearing his breathing hitch in her ear.

Delilah let her hand fall down over the rim, her fingers finding the trueness of his desire for her. Hard and hot was all that came to her mind, and she wanted it more and more. Finally, she fumbled around the garment to have it open, her hand dipping down into the open spot. 

"Delilah." he groaned out as her hand palmed his erection.

She was amazed. The size and girth was more than she believed a man could be, making her legs quiver slightly in anticipation. Before she could think of anything else, he lifted her against his chest, carrying her for a moment to just lay her down on the soft mattress. A strange adrenaline coursed through her as his body laid on her own, pulling her into a deep kiss. She wanted to dive into this world, to never float and just drown in the euphoria that was Roderich.

Once more his mouth traveled her neck, gaining pants out of her as she felt him go farther down on her body. How she wanted to laugh at the books she read in the past, how lost they were when experiencing the high she was that was him loving her, there seemed to be nothing better than that. Until his lips caught the pink bud of her breast. A spiraling heat dove down to her core, making her body hotter as his tongue danced and tasted and teased the plush mound; only to move to the other side and repeat his damning play, slipping his hand down her belly to skim over her core.

She arched her back, letting out what she could think of as a desperate gasp of a moan. Dear god, he wasn't letting her words go unsaid. He was playing her like the finest piano and he knew which song she could sing best for him. Warm lips cascaded down her belly just to pause over her panties, making her a shuddering mess as small mewls left her. Before long, her panties were discarded with a flick of his wrist as his own pants joined them. She didn't get a moment to marvel at him for his head dove down to her thighs, leaving love bites and sweet caresses to the creamy skin, inching ever so close to her wanting core. His breath danced over the sensitive bud as his fingers brushed along her folds making her nearly go insane with wait. A gentle lap to the nub sent her flying, her fingers flashing down to bury themselves in his hair as her grip tightened when he added a finger to her dripping center.

"Ó Istenem!" she let out, feeling herself soar higher than ever before.

His finger wriggled around as his tongue tasted and teased the nub, drawing little circles upon it, yet when he added a second finger to her did he lightly pause. For Delilah, it was filling and knew she was in trouble for the real thing. The slight discomfort that came with his fingers pumping her was enough to prove that theory as he finally stopped and looked at her.

Opening her eyes she never realized were closed, she looked up at him as he gazed at her, eyes full of worry and wonder, "Delilah, are you a maiden?"

She shied away, "I never ventured through men. Never a boyfriend either. I was set on one man my whole life and decided to set it with him."

"And that is?" she felt him lean over her.

Looking up at him, his violet eyes sparkled in the moonlight, "You. I saw you in those dreams and was awestruck with you. I was determined that you were the one and if I never found you, well then I know I was pure and would be fine with that."

It was then she took him in. She knew she was wide-eyed at him yet she couldn't stop herself. His violet hooded eyes looking her over as his normal pristine tresses were flounced around his head messily. The moonlight gave him a strange milky glow complexion that showed off every curve and flex of muscle upon his body, almost like a statue had come to life and was going to take her. 

"Mein Gott." she breathed out, "You are so handsome."

"You should see yourself like this." he smiled at her.

She watched him lean to the side table, placing his glasses down and pulling something out from within just to quickly put it back and kneel between her legs.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to make this a little easier for you." she watched as he moved his hand upon his shaft, just to place it against her core, "Try and ease the pain a little for you as well."

She tilted her head back as she felt a lith finger enter her again as another joined in. The discomfort laid lightly as his fingers twisted and flexed in her just for a warmth to envelope her body. Whatever he placed in his hand was amazing as she felt alive. He moved faster, pulling pants out of her as she felt a third try and ease in. 

He slowed as the tightness and stretching of her core made her tense up, "It's alright, just relax for me."

She did as told, trying to find the bliss that so many spoke of for the warmth to wash over her again. She felt her body relax and slowly follow the heat as he continued to work her, just for her body to grow suddenly cold. Before she could register what happened, the bed dipped around her as he laid his body against hers once more. His fingers entwined with her own as gentle kisses came to her neck as the head of him laid at her entrance.

"I'll be quick, alright." he whispered in her ear, "Just relax."

A flash of shocking pain delved into her core as he thrust into her, ripping a pained cry from her throat. She gripped onto his hands as she felt him deliver butterfly kisses to her neck just to pepper her face with them, gentle words of German lifted to her ears as she tried to calm down. It was more than she thought, way more as she felt him within her body. How did women find this pleasurable? The burn that lived in her lower half was awful, yet as he stayed there it began to dull away to a discomfort ache. And as the more it went away, the less her grip became on him and he began to move.

He let her go as his hands soothed her sides, matching his movements as hers wrapped around his neck, hanging onto him as a new sensation came to her. The ache that once was there changed, glided away as a new warming and calm feeling flowed. She sunk into it, swam in it as a tingling of electric sparks ran through her blood, heat rushing to every inch of her body as her mind was lost in the waves of pleasure.

The more he moved, the more she wanted. Threading her fingers through his hair, she kissed him, feeling more of the amazing pleasure roll through her as he gave back, only deeper than she was giving. Each pull and push her body felt, every contour of his manhood, every stroke he gave, hitting new spots she never knew existed in her body. To say she was a hot mess was an understatement. The harder she pressed her nails into his skin and pulled his hair, he went faster, harder, and deeper. His arms caged her to him as her nails scrapped down his back, feeling the taut muscle flex and relax under her hands. Now she understood why the women ranted and rated this, the whole act itself was erotic and euphoric. And she didn't want to leave it.

A pained groan caught her ears as her eyes flew open to him above her. He grimaced as he continued, it was then his wounds donned to Delilah's mind. 

"Roddy," she whispered, "Liebe stop."

He pressed on, not hearing her as she pressed her hands to his shoulders, "Roderich, please, stop."

Deliah began to worry as his brow furrowed tighter and a spot of red caught her eye on the white bandage. She pushed on his shoulders with all her might, finally getting him to look at her.

"Hör auf, Roderich!"

Finally, he stopped. Eyes full of pain and worry as he looked her over, "Mein Gott, did I hurt you?"

"Nein." she reassured him with a kiss, "But you are hurt. It's bleeding through the wrap I-"

"I barely notice it."

"Your face said otherwise and don't interrupt me."

The man held himself above her silently as he waited for her words, she wanted to continue, to reach the end like she could feel from him, but if he was hurting like she could see, it wasn't going to ease her mind any. In fact, there was only one thing to do. Pushing on his shoulders, Delilah moved him to lay down as she crawled over him, straddling his hips.

"Delilah what are-"

She pressed a finger to his lips, "Finishing what we started."

Placing him back within her, Delilah began with a shaky start. The feeling and power behind the new position was overwhelming and downright sinful. She could feel his eyes eating her alive as she moved upon him, taking him deeper within her as she tried to keep herself grounded. His fingers graced her thighs, kneading them lightly just to move to her bottom as she gained speed in her bounce. She let out a startled gasp as she felt him angle her hips slightly, making him hit a new spot. One that made her see stars.

She was off, her hips moved without her conscious thoughts, only moving to get to the end that she only ever heard about. She knew she wasn't quiet, couldn't be when he was filling her and stroking her body right, yet he wasn't either. Faint gasps, pants, and moans left him as her hips met his. She was on cloud nine, soaring out of earth's reach as her body grew hotter, the strange tightening in her lower belly getting stronger. 

Arms wrapped around her chest as lips met a bouncing breast, making her let out a pleasured moan. The man was to be laying down as she worked him yet this action of his seemed to set off a rippling effect as his tongue flicked over a sensitive bud.

"Oh god, yes, do that again." she begged, "Bitte, Roderich. Bitte!"

He did as she asked, teasing one with his hand and teasing the other with his mouth, and all it did was sent her spiraling into the bliss. His hips met hers as she rocked on him, hitting something deeper within that left a wanting scream in her throat. The heat became unbearable as the tightness was overcoming her belly and core, just for everything to burst within her.

"Oh Roddy!" she cried out.

There were no words to describe what she was feeling or experiencing. There wasn't anything in the world that could touch it. Not a damn thing. Her mind was delirious at that moment as she felt him still and pulse within her, making her core hotter and tighter around him. She couldn't move, could barely breathe, hell she was lucky to remember her name after all of that. She leaned her head against his as she came down from her climax, a heavy drowse filling her. 

Suddenly she was moved to the side, pressed into the bed as Roderich laid against her, his brown tresses tickling her breasts.

"That was amazingly beautiful." he said, light pants still leaving him.

Delilah chuckled, "That it was. Now I can't move."

"You think you can't move now, wait for a little, I'll have you where you can't move." she felt him smile against her.

"Will you now?" she giggled at him.

He moved himself to be face to face with her, his hands gently brushing her hair back only to pause over the sensors. With a sigh, Delilah removed the pieces and fell back into the world of silence with Roderich next to her as he placed the devices next to his glasses.

Her lids felt so heavy after all of that, not that she fully complained, but the bliss was something she never wanted to forget or leave. Before her eyes fully closed, she felt him peck her lips lightly as he smiled at her.

"I love you." he signed.

Even in silence, he could make her heart melt for him more, and that was worth being in Austria for, "I love you too."


	10. Chapter 10

Peace. That's what she could describe it as. Total peace. And comfort. And love. She didn't want to leave the serene serenity that surrounded her, the warmth and cozy, yet she knew it was inevitable. Sunlight touched her skin as the early dawn rose in the room, bringing forth the start of the day and a new sight beside her. 

Delilah smiled at the peaceful face of Roderich, sound asleep. Gentle breaths left him as he held her close to against his chest. For her, it was a blanket of protection and love. Her eyes caught the bandages on his body, some white as others spotted a faded red, for the images from last night to come to mind. She sunk back into that blissful world. The feeling of being whole and complete made her nearly sing out in happiness, something she really hadn't felt in a long time. But the nagging knowledge of the day's agenda was what gave her the final push to get up.

Carefully prying his arms from around her waist, she slipped out of the bed, still gazing at the man she called her own. How did she become so lucky? Glancing at the damning clock and the file on the dresser, she pulled away. Hoping that he wouldn't be so stubborn and stay in bed like she wanted. Gathering her things for the day, Delilah made her way to the building, her mind still abuzz with Roderich and what was to come. She knew she was smiling, could feel the rosiness in her cheeks as everything rolled around. A future. A future with Roderich, her new hearing, a wonderful nation, and her career path, oh how it was all splendid. The only thing missing, a child. A small gray clouded her mind as the very thought came to her mind. How she longed for that feeling, to have life within her, a product of her and Roderich. A child with brunette waves and sparkling violet eyes like his father. The love of music radiating from them like Roderich, as her sharp mind flowed out of them as any subject was placed before them. It was something she longed for but if the world around her was true and she and Roderich would be personifications and immortals, the chance for it was slim. Even with a human. 

In truth, she understood why he was close with Heldigard and her long line of the family. It was his tie to reality. Normality to be truthful. Something that was real yet would fade years away when before him. She couldn't image the pain. Seeing the death of the person by his side for so long, someone he trusted and loved as if they were his own family. He was much stronger than he portrayed himself as. So much stronger. 

The large doors swung open to her as she made her way to his office, knowing that Hildegard was waiting for her there, ready for the news about Roderich. The woman worried about the aristocrat as much as she did, which was to say constantly. 

"I see you look well." she heard Hildegard say, "He made it home then?"

"Ja he did. Bruised and battered but ok nonetheless."

"Answer me this, how'd you make him stay home?" 

"He's still sleeping. I made him stay in bed last night even though he wanted to work."

Hildegard sighed, "That sounds like him. So how'd you keep him in bed? Drug him or tie him up?"

"I'm guessing you've done that?" Delilah chuckled at her.

"Threatened. Never got the chance to do so." she smiled at her, the woman's eyes narrowing at her, "Oh I see."

"See what?"

"You tired him out."

She glanced at her in curiosity, "What do you mean?"

Hildegard gave a wise smile, "You rolled in the sheets together, didn't you?"

Delilah felt her cheeks flush as her face drained, "How?"

"You have a light rosy afterglow of lovemaking. It's evident, especially by this old woman's eyes." she replied as her finger tapped her neck, "That and you have a love bite on your neck."

Her hand slapped over the spot in shock, forgetting he has his way with her neck and she enjoyed the ever living hell out of it. She sunk into his chair, awed and shocked that she noticed all of that before she did and yet happy that she did before facing the people within the place.

"So, answer me this one, was it good?"

Delilah let out a light chuckle, "My god, the most amazing thing I have ever experienced."

Hildegard laughed as she covered her face, embarrassment came over her as she replayed the reply in her head repeatedly. She was never this open to people, why was she now with Hildegard? 

"Oh don't be bothered by it. I think it's about time that it happened."

"You knew?"

"I heard him muttering to himself one day of how to approach you about it yet wasn't sure if it was right at that moment or so. He was contemplating calling others around the world for advice since he's only had one before you."

"One before me?"

Hildegard grimaced at her words to her, making Delilah all the more curious, "Who else was there?"

"As I said only one." she replied, "There was ever only one. He loved his royals and such like you have seen but only one had him the most since the pact between the nations."

"A nation?"

The woman sighed, "Before the capitals were known to exist and be a part of this world, nations relied on one another for friends, companions, and lovers. Think about it dear, hundreds of years being immortal, no human contact to truly call your own and if you do fall for one, a damning hell will be for the human. So many souls taken way before their times in those matters."

"So the nation is?"

"Hungary."

"Eliza?" that wasn't something she fully was expecting, yet she knew she should have.

"Yes, Eliza." she nodded to her, "The day he said how you were incompetent-"

"Rather not be reminded about that."

"Yes but on that day, it was when he told her about you. It was Eliza that ended the physical relationship they had, yet deep down I think she was trying to end it for a while now. Not wanting to cause suspicion to herself and her thoughts within the nations."

"So Eliza was before me."

"Ja, however, I do not think you need to dwell on that thought."

"How so?"

"The way he looks at you is how I know. The way he speaks or listens to you. Everything he does is all for you and how he wants to be more in your world than most would have believed. He has changed since you came here, being a part of our world and slowly getting deeper into it. It different to see him as such, yet rewarding really. He just seems happier to me."

"Have you seen him like that before?"

"I haven't, just you." she replied, "However one of my great ancestors said that the one day they ever saw relief and calm in him all at once was when he found Marie-Thérèse."

"Wait, isn't that the only surviving child of Marie-"

"Marie Antoinette, yes. When he found out that she was alive and safely away from the French, it set him in a calm. As if his mistakes were saved. According to them, he blamed himself for not teaching Marie enough of the royal world and what to expect. They were just too young to be crowned he believed."

"He really does care about his people then, huh?"

"You have no idea yet Delilah." Hildegard smiled at her, "But you will find out sooner or later."

Delilah smiled, understanding more of him each day as she spoke with the woman. It made her feel closer to him. And her as well, feeling the love he has for the sweet woman.

"Well, after that little history lesson, it's time for you and I to get to work." Hildegard said gathering the papers together, "I know Roderich well enough that the moment that he wakes he will be making his way here."

"He better not."

Hildegard laughed, "Trust me, I know him."

All she could do was laugh at her, doing the same as they felt his office side by side. As the woman spoke to her of the day's plans before her class, her mind slipped within itself and Roderich, wondering what else was there that she didn't know of yet.

Delilah was nearly shoved out of the way as a man pushed by her and Hildegard, one of the young women at the desk trying her best to speak with him yet he flew from them all. 

"That was strange." Hildegard stated, her conversation moving to the young woman, learning what she could of the man, yet Delilah paid no mind, just the noise that caught her ears.

Her head whipped around, multiple times it felt like. The strange buzzing ringing catching her ears, bringing her to wonder of the sound. She tried to hone it in, finding it's source as she felt Hildegard's hand upon her shoulder.

"Delilah?"

"Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" the young woman asked.

"That noise, don't you hear it?"

The two of them stared at her in worry and curiosity, shaking their heads as the noise continued. Delilah walked the area, seeing what she could find as the noise grew louder by the one door.

"That's the conference room, Delilah, there's nothing in there." the young woman stated.

"Where did that man come from?" Hildegard asked her.

"Well, to be honest, I think there." she replied as Delilah opened the door, "I was trying to see what was wrong but I believe he forgot something. I've seen those looks before."

She continued her search, wondering where it was coming from as it grew louder in the corner. All she could see was a briefcase, nothing out of the ordinary, yet something in her was ready to scream. It was yelling at her, to run away, to find Roderich and get everyone out, yet she kept going. Getting closer to the piece, she looked it over noticing nothing out of the blue. Dropping to her knees, she moved the piece around, just to see the numbers counting down. Only then, did Delilah realize it was too late to react.

 

Oh, how he hated being hurt, hated being what he thought was a burden, hated the fact that she was doing all his work with Hildegard and not informing him that she was doing so. Ok, hate was strong. Disliked. Roderich was thankful that Delilah did what she did, it gave him such a strong idea of her and how strong she was. How amazed he was about her. Yet he was determined to get to the building where he knew both women would be.

Her voluptuous body illuminated in the pale moonlight, laying on his bed flooded his mind, bringing tingling warmth to every fiber of his being. He wanted to feel her against him again. Every night if he could truthfully. She was perfect in everything to his mind and when she told him to play her like the piano, by damn he did just that. He knew Hildegard would know of their late-night actions, things like that never slipped past the woman. She was quite famous for slipping the famous foil packages in the girl's purses and bag and just handing them to the boys of the building, giving that devious smile and nod of knowledge. Mostly it sent the elders on a small fit of laughter as the younger ones scurried away in embarrassment but he knew she was really looking out for all of them within the building.

A rocketing pain ravaged his shoulder as someone bumped into him down the sloping stairs. He gripped the freshly covered wound as his eyes landed on the source of it, only for fear to roll in his gut. He had seen him before. Those dark, soulless eyes as the wicked grin came upon his face, just for the attack in Bratislava to plague his vision. There was no way that there was someone there, not of Genesis in that case. He made sure all the borders were safe and secure, that no one could come in or out without being heavily looked at. So how the hell was he there in Vienna?

His thoughts were shattered when the deafening sound hit him, feeling heat lick at his back and the ground under him shutter. Roderich whipped around just to see a nightmare unfold in his capital. 

"Nein." he spoke aloud as the smoke and flames left the doors and windows, "Nein!"

Roderich rushed in, ignoring the pain that blistered his body and any thoughts of reason. He was lucky to even think of where to enter the place as people ran out screaming and crying, holding onto one another as some addressed wounds and others search for friends and loved ones. He knew where they would be, it was typical to find the two of them there before meetings and classes. Chaos was all he saw as he made his way in the destroyed foyer, so much debris and destruction covered the place that he was lucky to even see the remains of the desk as another quake shook the ground once more. Panic finally overcame him.

"Delilah!" he called out, feeling the strain of fear in his throat, "Delilah! Hildegard! Girls, where are you?"

There wasn't a soul present in sight, only death that lingered in the air, something he knew too well of. He kept moving, knowing he had to find them, just had to, and if it took him till the building burned down completely then that was what he was doing. He knew the office wasn't far, at least the ones he knew they'd be in. Just a few steps. He repeated it over and over again, hoping that his mind was wrong with the truth as others tried to find survivors behind him.

Finally, the door came in sight, "Delilah!"

The normal pristine door of hers hung on broken hinges as it splintered and cracked all around it, something visible poking through it as he tried to push it open. As weak as he felt, he budged it lightly, trying his best to peer in and see the damage. The vibrations and light within going made with the hell outside its frame.

"Come on, please move." he begged the broking thing as he pushed himself against it again.

With another burst of strength, it moved again, this time it gave him the glance he wanted, and the fear consumed him with his daunting thoughts.

"No! Girls!" he shouted as he saw the tangled mess of bloodied bodies, "Lieber Gott, öffne diese verdammte Tür!"

"Roderich, hör auf!" he heard someone yell at him, "Du wirst dich selbst verletzen."

Looking up, Vash stood beside him, face full of worry and fear as he pressed himself against the door. All the man did was nod to him as he glanced behind him for just a brief second. It was then he saw Vlad and Časlov.

"Roderich!" Vash's voice rang in his ears, "Listen to me. We'll push the door open, you need to slip in with Časlov and get them out of there and outside where we can help them. Got it?"

He wasn't able to speak, he was lucky enough he could nod his head at him. Before he realized, Vash and Vlad pushed themselves against the door, making the piece nearly fall inwards as he and Časlov made their way in. There was barely anything left of the room, anything at all. He was lucky enough to bump into the tangled mess that was Delilah and Hildegard's bodies. 

He felt Časlov tap his shoulder as he tried to get one of them, "We'll shimmy one out at a time, it's too dangerous for them to be moved together with how this room is and the door as well."

"Hurry it up, you two!" Vash yelled in.

"We can only hold on for so long you know." Vlad added.

Roderick nodded to him as he helped him move one of the women out, making sure that there was little damage given as he went back to the next. He gathered the last one in his arms as he felt something fall beside him. Moving his hand around, he found the familiar device and his heart sank. He tried to see her face, through all the smoke and more, he tried so hard to see that pretty face, yet he couldn't.

"Roderich!" he heard the men yell.

Without a pause, he left the room as Vlad and Vash let the piece collapse inward and followed Časlov out with Delilah in his arms. As the suns bright rays hit him, it gave no warmth or comfort as he looked over both women. Their bodies were broken and mangled from the blasts, and any signs of life were long gone from them. He prayed, oh how he prayed one would just cough or gasp, yet there was nothing.

"No. No, girls, no." he pleaded, "Don't go, I can't lose you both."

"Roderich, they're-" he swatted the hand away that attempted to give comfort, he didn't want it.

He gathered both of them in his lap, cradling the last two real people he loved wholeheartedly as his mind tried to make sense of what happened and his heart shattered into millions of pieces. How, no not how, why. Why was the world so cruel? It was every war he fought, every soul he saw die, every person that ever meant a damn thing to him was once again ripped away. He broke so many promises and now there was nothing holding it together.

"Roderich." someone called out weakly.

Looking down, his eyes widened as Hildegard gave the faintest smile to him, "Hildegard!"

She tried to speak as her hand came off her chest, "Oh no, no Hildegard, you need to rest. Please don't-"

Her nimble finger met his quivering lips as her eyes sparkled at him one last time. Gently her hand graced the back of his head, pulling him down lightly just to place a kiss on his lips. Roderich was stunned, to say the least, but something in her face told him to just accept the notion. 

"Thank you." she spoke out, "Thank you...for being the best...man I ever knew. For everything...you did for...me and my...family. Ich Liebe Dich, Austria."

"Ich Liebe Dich, Hildegard." That simple sentence meant a lifetime to him and he knew that life was done.

With a final breath, she smiled at him, slipping away in his arms as Delilah took her own breath. One now as Vienna.


	11. Chapter 11

She hated being interrupted. It was always the same, right when she was getting deeper into her class and the subject at hand, someone would come down and yank her from the room for some unknown godly reason. Now it was starting to irritate her. Nations were up and about in the large building as leaders and more pressed into each other about the issues at hand or trying to see what they could better, here and there a capital would nod to her as she ventured to the medical room she knew the two women were at. 

"You seem off in a hurry Delilah." she heard someone call out.

Whipping around, she was greeted with the bright smile of the short-haired brunette, "Hello to you too Marie."

Marie quickly made her way over to her as the hall suddenly became full, "What are you up to now?"

"Juliet called for me in the middle of a class for something." Delilah explained, "Heaven knows why."

"Only thing I can think of is the change of Oslo."

"Oh?"

"Ja, something big about her change is what has the woman all a tizzy. I've tried talking to her for the last two days about this pregnancy and still, the woman is out and about on Katyusha."

She shook her head, "Whatever it is, it better be good. Oh and since you brought that up, what is the Beilschmidt home expecting?"

Marie glowed as she laid her hand on the slowly growing bump, "A little girl."

Delilah awed, "Vati Ludwig will be a force to reckon with then when his little girl gets here."

"He and Onkle Gilbert to be exact there."

"You should consider yourself lucky nonetheless Marie."

The woman gave her a somber smile, "I know Delilah, Ludwig and I both do."

With a final nod, Delilah pressed on towards the room, pushing the thought from her mind.

"Hey, Delilah!" she heard Marie call out, she turned to see the woman, "You'd make an amazing mother. No matter what way you become one."

"Thank you." she signed, feeling the light pricks of tears in her eyes.

The woman wasn't really wrong. She always offered to watch and care for the children when they were in her nation, she just loved having them all around her. Finally, the door came in sight and she could hear the woman's heels click on the floor within. Entering the pristine room, she wasn't shocked to see Juliet flying around the place, sifting through papers and books just to dart to a microscope and vials and back again.

"She's been like this for over an hour." she saw Kachina come up to her.

"That bad huh?"

"Not really." she replied, "Something very good to be exact."

"How so and why call me anyway?"

Kachina smiled, "You know of Oslo, the fact that she was blind when Norway found her."

"Is blind dear, is. Thing's like that don't magically get fixed."

"No, was." was all she said as she tapped her knuckles on the desk, "Juliet!"

"What, I'm busy with all of this and how it's possible and I'm also waiting for-"

"Delilah is here."

"Oh!" the woman nearly shouted, "Delilah, splendid timing dear. Come here, quickly."

Delilah was shocked with how the English woman was acting, giving a worried look to Kachina, "Don't worry about her Delilah, you are going to want to hear this."

Shaking her head, she walked over to the bustling woman as she flipped through notes and more, "Right. Now you just got over having the flu yes?"

"Ja, what does that-"

"And you became Vienna in the summer as well, correct?"

"More towards spring, end of May. Why does this-"

"Anything else that sticks out? Mood swings, headaches, tender breasts, cramping?"

"You sound like my first gynecologist when I began my cycles."

"True but I have a reason." the woman replied, lifting a file up to read, "When you had the accident, it caused you to lose your hearing and fertility yes?"

"I wouldn't say fertility so to say, more the fact that my womb took so much damage from the car that carrying a child was impossible. There was damage to my ovaries but I don't fully remember them saying I was infertile, just severely damaged." Delilah explained.

Juliet nodded as she scribbled something on her pad, "Alright. So both you and Katyusha are rarities, which may lead to Trine also being healed in the same manner like you both. With that then, any capital that changes will be-"

"Whoa, whoa, slow down Juliet." Delilah held up her hands, "What are you talking about?"

Juliet gave a warm, invigorating smile, "Well, when Kitty changed into Oslo, it was the typical change we all saw, just like your own. During it, however, she said her eyes were in pain like a flame was within them. When she opened her eyes, her pupils where no longer the milky gray we knew. She was healed. Her sight isn't perfect but she's able to see nonetheless. So with that finding, I believe she isn't the last to be like that, and nor the first, Delilah.

All Delilah could do was stand there in shock, it wasn't possible. It couldn't be that possible to be that healed, just couldn't, "Why did you call me down here?"

Juliet reached behind her, grabbing something off the table and handing it to her, "I think you know sweetheart."

Delilah took the paper and piece from her, half afraid of what it said. The paper trembled in her hand as she looked it over, finally seeing Juliet's reasoning to interrupting her class. And all she wanted to do was go home to Roderich.

 

She knew where he'd be, it was instant the moment she walked in as the sweet melody of Rondo Alla Turca came to her ears. She didn't hesitate as she flew up the stairs, such adrenaline coursing through her body after reading the papers and asking Juliet if she was one hundred percent of it all. Of course, the woman proved her wrong in all possibilities and it just made her heart sing and break in happiness. Pushing open the doors, she saw Roderich playing the grand piano as his violet eyes landed on her.

"Delilah?" he paused, rising from the seat, "Mein Gott, Liebling what's wrong?"

She didn't realize that tears were flowing down her cheeks until his thumb wiped them away, concern covering his face. She had to see if it was all real. Everything Juliet said and what had happened to the other capital was really true. 

"Delilah is something wrong? Is it the devices, are they too loud or hurt?" he pushed.

"Nein." she replied, "Nein Roderich, not that. Just something Juliet said to me and I want to see if it really is real and not my mind playing tricks on me."

"How do you mean?"

Delilah took off the pieces, resting them in the palm of her hands before handing them to Roderich. The man tried to sign to her, yet she ignored him, her own heart racing.

"Speak please." she signed.

"Delilah what is going on?" he signed and spoke. 

Dear god, she was right. Delilah felt herself shake as she heard him ask again yet she ignored him as she tried to pick up whatever she could within the room. It was real, the sounds she heard. Slightly muffled, as if underwater and a bit far away, but sound. Juliet was right about her hearing being restored slightly and something else as well.

"Delilah, please, tell me what is wrong. I beg you, Delilah please-"

"I can hear you without them."

"Was?" 

"I can hear you without the pieces. Juliet said that Oslo was blind before her change and now she can see. She wanted to see if I was the same and tested it in the office yet I just thought it was my mind playing tricks but now, it's real."

Roderich's face was full of shock and awe as she looked at him, beaming another smile at him, "And that's not the only thing that was healed."

"What else?"

Delilah held up the small picture she demanded the woman to take and prove to her about her once broken body, along with the positive test, "My womb and ovaries as well."

His eyes widened in excitement as a grand smile caressed his face, "Ein Baby? Haben wir ein Baby?"

"Ja Roderich, du wirst ein Papa sein."

The excited shout that left him was enough to even wake the dead as his arms wrapped tightly around her. She couldn't help but cry against him, never did she think that she'd bear children, yet there she was, a little one within her body, one of her and Roderich. His grip never lessened as he kissed her deeply, devotion and love pouring through him to her.

"Mein Gott I can't believe it. I don't think I've been this happy since you took your breath as Vienna."

"Hey, now that day was sad as well."

"You know that old woman is laughing at us both now." he smiled at her.

"That she is." Delilah agreed, pressing another kiss to him, "I still can't believe it."

"Neither can I. I mean, we do have Elias like Tino and Berwald have Peter and Erland, but I think I fully understand the excitement of it all now."

"I don't think Elias will mind." she assured him of the little micronation, "He'll just want to teach the baby all kinds of art."

"That he will." Roderich smiled at her, "That he will."

Delilah pulled him into another tight hug, feeling the warmth and secure she loved so much from the man. How the world was so funny with how things unfolded, it was like an unwritten book just for the two of them. And now, there was a new chapter to be written about them.


End file.
